Prince and a Pirate
by Kay Hau
Summary: Jackie, the heir to the pirate king. 10C, his best friend. Black Jack, the mysterious owner of The Card House, the most infamous club in Neopia Central. Agent XP, an OCD lab pet secret agent looking for a missing prince. Now, the stories come together...
1. Chapter 1

**Prince and a Pirate**

**By appaloosa500 / Kay Hau**

_Fanfiction Author's Note: This story was later rewritten as __Card House Secrets: The Prince__ in the Neopian Times. The new version of this story adds in another main character and cuts out ALL of the backstory, on top of twisting the story so the identity of the prince is not revealed, downplaying the importance of Detective Khargana, and keeping XP's identity as a secret until the very end. I prefer this version myself, if only because I feel it much better explains the characters._

…

_Krawk Island was fantastic!_ Or so thought Jacque, who'd recently decided to go by his father's pet name of Jackie. After all, he was being groomed to follow in his fathers pawsteps, wasn't he?

The young Brown Wocky, just barely over the age of being labeled kitten, proudly stood up a little taller, knowing he was a handsome little fellow in his black silk suit, ruffled shirt, and plumed hat. His fencing sword, or foil, was sheathed at his side, and in his paw he tightly clenched the single Dubloon his father had given him to buy a treat.

He wandered from stall to stall in the small marketplace of assorted either stolen or honestly crafted goods. All the sellers and peddlers smiled, and some of the pirates bowed slightly to the small Wocky, recognizing him immediately as the son of Capitan Kiote. He was never harassed or bothered, unlike the other youths who hung around.

Eventually he decided on a couple pastries, which the pirate shopkeeper gladly wrapped in a clean handkerchief for him, and collected his change, in Neopoints, into his little moneybag.

Where to now? The ship was docked and undoubtedly they wouldn't be leaving for at least another few hours. Sunset, most likely.

His keen Wocky ears picked up the signs of a one-sided fight. Oh! A chance to practice with his foil! Maybe a pretty girl was in trouble or something! He quickly followed the sounds down a side-street…

It was worse than he'd thought. Three huge, brawny pirates-the buff gray ones that dress in red and white stripes, not the semi-royalty like his papa-were setting at a Kougra who had to be about Jackie's age. A Krawk, a Tuskaninny, and an Elephante, all clearly enjoying their rough game.

Angrily, Jackie yanked out his blade with a swish and raised his voice to be heard clearly over the brawl.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE!"

And, amazingly, it did. The pirates were so stunned they actually stopped beating the Kougra and stared.

"It jus' be some bag's rich brat!" scoffed the Tuskaninny.

In a flash, the small Brown Wocky was on him. On top of him, standing daintily, his sword drawn and the end pressed to the pirate's throat. The Tuskaninny himself wasn't even sure how he'd so quickly ended up on his back.

"I am Jacque con Tristador, son and heir to Capitan Kiote con Tristador, Le Baron de Corsair," said the young Wocky haughtily. He flicked the sword and sliced off the pirate's whiskers before returning it to the throat, the move so quick the pirate barely managed to blink in the space of time.

The pirates' eyes widened in horror.

"Meant no disrespect," mumbled the Krawk.

"Now, by my sword! Let the Kougra alone!"

"The kid be nothin' but a thief, sirrah!" protested the Elephante.

Jackie's eyes flicked over to the young Kougra, who was slowly, painfully, trying to get up to his paws. He was painfully thin, though his bones were broad and large. For clothing he wore a ratty tunic-style shirt far too small for him.

"Some must steal to eat, while the pirate may claim to have higher motives," said Jackie softly, remembering a phrase his mother had told him. A flicker of sympathy swept through his blue eyes, but was quickly replaced with habitual pride and aloofness.

"Get out of here," he said coldly, stepping delicately down from the pirate's chest and replacing his sword. He didn't even bother to glance back at them as they scurried away, terrified at the thought of his father's wrath should they fail to listen.

Jackie stepped up to the Kougra and helped him the rest of the way up. Ridiculously, the Red Kougra had the most silly, immature smile on his face, though he winced every time he moved.

"Whew! Man, I reckon ya jus' gone an' saved my life!" he declared cheerfully, then groaned and put a paw to his stomach.

Jackie heard the growl and, without even thinking about it, opened the small package of pastries and handed it to the young Kougra. The Kougra's eyes bulged in disbelief, but he saw Jackie's nod and set to snarfing the pastries.

"I go by Jackie. Who are you?" asked the young Wocky, curious.

"My mum always called me 10C. Dunno what it stands fer, if anythin'," mumbled the Kougra between bites and gulps.

"Are you an orphan?"

The Kougra shrugged carelessly. "Mayhaps. Me paps died when I was jus' a wee-un. Don' even a'member 'im. Then me mum's inn got raided an' I got taken an' I ain't seen 'er since."

Jackie looked horrified at the tragic story, to 10C's confusion.

"Thought ya said you was a pirate? Or yer paps were, anyhoo. Pirates is always havin' raids."

The Brown Wocky folded his arms, indignant. "Disgraceful! I'll have you know my father only steals from those that deserve it. Evil lords, stupid kings, like that. Never the common folk!"

"I guess I am common, eh? But I got away from them pirates that took me from me mum, an' managed ta scrape up a livin' 'round 'ere. Heh, yer paps must be somethin' special."

Jackie smiled proudly, then suddenly his ears pricked up excitedly.

"I know! How about you come along with us? Maybe we could find your mother, see if she's alright!" He smiled. "And, besides, a pirate ship can get rather boring with no-one else my own age around."

10C had finished the last pastry and gave Jackie a half-disbelieving, half-shocked look.

"I-I dunno. I'm jus' a street urchin, tryin' ta keep alive out 'ere!"

Jackie took his paw and began pulling him towards the dock. "You won't have to try so hard aboard _My Lady's Dream_! Come on!"

Trying not to give in to the flood of hope, the large Kougra lad followed his new friend.

As they ran through the pirate marketplace, 10C found himself completely stunned at his Wocky friend's confidence. He acted like the idea of anyone jumping them wasn't even a possibility-and it was beginning to dawn on the Kougra that his new friend had no reason to worry. Not one pirate so much as looked either of them in the eye, and several hurried out of their way, whispering. What had Jackie's father done to earn such respect?

They quickly reached the merchant-style pirate ship, _My Lady's Dream_. On the gangway stood Capitan Kiote himself, speaking with a Pirate Yurble, and his lovely Blue Acara wife.

10C froze at sight of the magnificent figure of a pirate. Even the non-official title of "Le Baron de Corsair" barely did him justice. A handsome, well-build Shadow Wocky with dazzling blue eyes, resplendent in a blue captain's outfit with white trim-including a short cape, a plumed hat, a thick coat, slacks, boots, a belt, rings, and, of course, weapons. A cutlass hung on his right, a foil on his left, and who knew what he had stashed in his belt, hidden by his cape? He reeked of confidence, authority, respect…

The young Red Kougra was terrified.

"Papa!" called Jackie brightly, speaking up to be heard over the loud conversations.

Kiote noticed him, smiled, and motioned him to wait a moment while he finished his conversation with the Yurble-Rodger, his first mate. Lady Belle, the beautiful Acara, patted her dashing husband's shoulder and went over to Jacque and his new friend.

"It's my mother!" Jackie said happily to his new friend. "She'll like you. Don't worry."

Belle, every inch a lovely, aristocratic lady, came over and kissed Jackie's forehead, to his embarrassment.

"Mama!" he complained.

The Acara giggled and turned to the scrawny but wide-framed street urchin her Jacque had brought home with him.

"And who are you, child?" she asked the young Kougra.

"10C, ma'am."

Jackie flinched and glanced over towards his father quickly. "My lady!" he whispered urgently. "Not ma'am, my lady!"

10C paled, realizing this was a serious offense somehow. "M-my lady, I mean," he corrected himself.

Belle laughed, a sweet, tinkling sound-like in the stories of faeries 10C's mother had told him. "Only around el capitan, 10C," she said gently.

"Can 10C come with us?" asked Jackie eagerly.

Capitan Kiote finished his discussion and came over, just catching Jackie's question.

"Why should I let him, son?" the dashing Shadow Wocky asked pleasantly, smiling.

Jackie frowned-this was another of his father's strange tests, he just knew it. First he'd try honesty.

"Compassion. He was brought here against his will and wishes to go home."

Kiote smirked mockingly. Wrong answer. Jackie shifted gears.

"It is critical at my stage of social development to associate with peers of my own age group, of which there are currently none aboard our ship."

The Shadow Wocky was almost laughing, his smile now flashing in his eyes. One more chance.

How to convince his father? 10C's mom couldn't reward him-she'd been raided by pirates. And Kiote was well aware that Jackie would be fine all alone aboard the ship. He didn't actually need a friend, much as he wanted one. What was his father looking for…?

Jackie knew. He stood up straighter and held his chin up proudly. "Honor. You told me the crew of _My Lady's Dream _ supports and aids the poor and needy. It is our duty. Also, it was said to be pirates that raided 10C's mother's inn and captured him-so it is thus also our obligation to clear the reproach on ourselves for filthy work we had no paw in. Lastly, I gave my word that I would help my new friend find his way home. Only a coward abandons a vow."

Kiote nodded proudly. "Well said, Jackie. Your friend may join us and we'll look for his mother's inn." He patted Jackie's arm and the little Wocky drew himself up, basking in his father's praise.

The pirate captain turned and went back to talking to his crew. Jackie looked around to see his mother's reaction to him getting the right answer-but she was gone.

His face fell, realizing his mother was again upset about something. Why couldn't she be proud of him? His father constantly praised him! But… it was his mother who passed hours with him just talking, who kissed him goodnight… He knew she loved him. So, if she loved him, why wasn't she happy for him?

10C saw the confusion and hurt in his new friend's bright blue eyes as he looked around for Lady Belle. He decided not to say anything about how she had reacted to Jackie's careful recitation of pirate values, to how quickly she'd heard her son dismiss compassion and friendship. The lady's eyes had swelled with tears, her paws had turned to fists, then she'd glared at Kiote before running aboard the ship and out of sight.

For the first time since he'd laid eyes on the richly clad, elegantly mannered young Wocky, he didn't envy him one bit.

…

"Black Jack!" yelled a loud voice. "By Illusen's staff, it's nearly 3 pm!"

A fully grown and remarkably handsome Brown Wocky jolted awake from where he'd been napping in his huge, luxurious executive's chair. He blinked his amazing blue eyes a few times at the figure in front of him, then glanced towards a silver clock on a corner of his desk.

"For Fyora's sake, Khargana," he grumbled wearily, rubbing his unusual eyes. "I was up past 9 am last night-sorry, this morning. And if I remember correctly, you, my dear detective, were there as well."

He yawned widely, being sure to cover his mouth, as the Green Wocky, dressed in a heavy black leather jacket and a fancy kauboy hat complete with silver band, tapped a rear paw impatiently.

"Well?" he asked curiously, getting up from his chair and straightening his immaculate and perfectly tailored black designer suit. "What can this young club owner do for you, my friend?" he asked, smiling at the impatient look on Detective Khargana's face.

"I'm on a case and the name of one of the Card Housers came up. The lovely Jasimine, who we know as the Queen of Hearts."

"There is a limit even to how much I'll tell you, Khargana," said the handsome Brown Wocky, grinning dashingly.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I just want to know if there's a chance she had anything to do with the disappearance of that thief from his jail cell."

_Certainly_, thought Black Jack's brain. "Perhaps," he said aloud, straightening some paperwork on his desk.

The detective frowned impatiently, in no mood for the club owner's dodgy answers. "Where was she last night, around 1 pm NST?"

Black Jack smiled and tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked over his friend.

"Well?"

"Not here."

Khargana's eyes brightened in excitement.

"But don't go jumping to conclusions." He checked the clock again. "The stupid boy should be home by now. You'd do better to just look him up there. East 53217 Bracknell Road."

Khargana glared at him. "Why don't you waste more of my time, B.J.?" she asked sarcastically, then shrugged. "I'd best be going then. Oh, and some wacko Lenny's waiting for the front door to open. Wouldn't even listen when I told him it'd be a couple hours."

…

In a few minutes Black Jack swung open the front door to his precious club, The Card House. It was located in downtown NC, across from a handful of old warehouses and shoulder to shoulder with several abandoned or plain ugly buildings.

The Card House itself was an old wood and brick two-storey of unusual shape and few windows. There was no tacky sign or anything up, and there really needn't be. Just ask any Neopia Central local for directions. Or, better yet, wait until you were invited.

Sure enough, just as Khargana had said, a scholarly looking Brown Lenny in a bright blue vest was waiting patiently. The Lenny visibly perked up when he spotted the handsome Brown Wocky in his perfectly-tailored black suit.

"Ah, just the Neopet I wanted to see! Mr. Black Jack, I believe? Not that that's your real name, of course. As a matter of fact, I've heard barely anyone who visits this club uses their real names. Unusual, no? Certainly worthy of further study."

"Dear sir, would you please introduce yourself first?" asked the owner of The Card House casually. "It is considered common courtesy in general circles."

"Niles Westchance, a pleasure to meet you! Now, as regards my thesis-"

"Excuse me?"

"My research, of course! I'm earning my doctorate in Brightvalian history and following a lead I picked up in-"

The Brown Wocky's face clouded over. "I'm afraid you're in the wrong place, Mr. Westchance. This is Neopia Central, if you'll recall." He grinned almost darkly and the Lenny took a nervous step backward. "Not the nice part either," he added.

The Lenny drew himself up. "Of course I know where I am, sir!" he exclaimed, though the club owner obviously intimidated him. "And I assure you my leads are very direct. One of your Card Housers is related to the old Brightvalian royal line! I intend to find out who!"

"You're in the wrong place, as I said," said Black Jack dismissively. "Now do me a favor and go away. If I find you've been harassing any of my Card Housers…" he grinned, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Only showed many, many, pointy feline teeth.

The Lenny scurried backwards, but still put on a brave face. "Are you hiding something?"

Black Jack nearly laughed. "What do you think? I'm the owner of perhaps the most equally famous and infamous club in Neopia Central. If you mean am I hiding anything specifically from you, the answer is no."

The Lenny narrowed his eyes. "You're lying," he said, in a decidedly un-scholarly tone of voice.

"Think what you will," said Black Jack, shrugging. He bowed slightly in farewell and, without another glance, turned and re-entered The Card House, shutting the door firmly behind him.

_**End Part One**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tha's the ticket, lad! Now lower yer left paw ta eye level-aye! Like that! Pawtips at the edge of the hilt… Shift yer balance back… An' let fly!"

Two knives struck a bullseye painted on a wall of the dining hall dead on. An old Pirate Gnorbu laughed heartily and clapped the small Wocky on the back.

"Great shot, Jackie boy! This calls fer a treat, eh?" The pirate reached behind a counter and pulled out a covered plate. He set it on one of the tables and whipped off the large cloth napkin, revealing several honey pastries.

"Thank you, Falcon!" the young Brown Wocky cheered happily. He grabbed a pastry and eagerly took a bite.

"Nothin' ta thank me fer, kiddo. When el capitan asks ya ta teach his son knife-throwin', ya don't say no. 'Specially not if yer jus' the ship's cook. I owe 'im fer savin' me from them treasure-hunters anyway. Now you enjoy yer treat an' I'm gonna play me a game of Pyramids."

Little Jackie ignored the reference to treasure-Falcon was always going on about how, since who-knows-when his family, pirates since forever, have chosen to horde their share of treasure rather than spend it. Supposedly he had billions of Dubloons and jewels stashed away somewhere.

The young Wocky licked the honey from his paws and asked the question he didn't have an answer to.

"What's Pyramids?"

Falcon laughed as he pulled out a deck and began shuffling. "What? Ya never seen cards before?"

"Not really. No," answered Jackie, more curious then ever. "What are cards?"

"Well, 'bout time ya learn. Hop over here, Jackie boy." He patted the chair next to him and the small Brown Wocky climbed up. Then he laid out the cards and went on to explain the simple rules of Pyramids.

Little Jackie's eyes were wide with interest as he quickly picked up on the game. By the end of that first game he was completely entranced.

After three games, Falcon laughed. "Tell ya what, kid. Some guys an' I get together every night an' play a few rounds. Different games too, dependin' what we feel like, eh? Cheat, Go Go Go, Neopoker, Round Table Poker, JubJub Blackjack, sometimes Godori…"

"There are more card games? Wow!"

"Well, yeah. Some even use different types of cards, like Godori an' Kou-Jong. Well, I guess Kou-Jong really uses _tiles_, not cards, but still…"

"I've never even heard of them!"

The old pirate Gnorbu laughed. "You've gotta lot of learnin' ta do, then, Jackie-boy. Well, the best way ta get good at understandin' cards is solitaire-playin' on yer own. That's like Pyramids an' Sakhmet Solitaire. An' you can practice those on yer own. Oh, an' Scarab 21-that's me favorite, but there's a lot a rules. I'll show ya…"

…

"Troublemaker," the Brown Wocky growled to himself, leaning against the heavy wooden door.

His best friend, a huge Red Kougra, The Card House's head bartender and bouncer, caught sight of him. "Black Jack!" he called from the bar along the back of the club, where he'd been straightening bottles and polishing glasses.

The club owner didn't seem to hear him. He was staring off into nothing, vaguely in the direction of his office down the hall at the back of the club, kind of hidden in the shadows unless you knew where to look.

10C rolled his eyes and, still carrying a glass he'd been wiping with a towel, approached his friend. "How 'bout a drink? On the house, seeing as ya own it!" He laughed loudly at his silly play on words.

Black Jack looked up and smiled a bit, a real, genuine smile. He followed his oldest and closest friend back to the bar and took a seat on a stool. 10C, formally known as the 10 of Clubs, walked around the bar, set down the towel and the clean glass, and poured his boss a dark purple liquid from a long, thin bottle shaped a lot like a vase.

"Ummagine juice," he said, making a disgusted face. "Still don' know why ya like the stuff. Worse than Queenie's Neocola, it is." The Red Kougra smiled cheerfully at his boss as he placed the glass down and slid it over. "Got a real sweet tooth, that girl does."

Black Jack smiled again, wearily, enjoying the pleasant reminder of Khargana. Khargana's Card House name was the Queen of Spades, more often referred to as Queenie. But now was not the time to dwell on clever detectives. He sighed and, instead of drinking the juice, held the cool glass to his forehead. He had bigger problems on his mind.

"The past is sneaking up," he mumbled darkly.

10C looked worried. "Ya don't mean…?"

"Exactly what I mean. That was some crazy Lenny, working on his-" he paused to meet eyes with his friend, "thesis on Brightvalian history." He paused again, allowing the heavy words to sink in. "Claims he traced someone related to the old royal line all the way here."

There was a long silence, while the huge Kougra polished more glasses, straightened bottles, jars, and various bartending tools and equipment and the Wocky finished his juice.

"I can't turn him away if he comes back tonight," Black Jack said slowly, setting the glass down. "He'll know I'm hiding something. He actually called my bluff just now outside."

"Hey, don' look at me!" exclaimed 10C, holding up his paws in a mock defensive position. "You're the brains of the joint, eh?"

Black Jack sighed and slid the glass back for a refill. 10C poured more juice and slid it back in front of his boss.

"Sometimes secrets can be a heavy burden," mumbled the club owner. "Most times it's easy, but sometimes…"

10C smirked. "Ya still thinkin' about our Queenie?" he asked sassily.

Black Jack didn't answer, but his old friend could make out the slightest blush beneath his dark fur.

"You should tell her. Maybe she could help."

Black Jack shook his head, staring into the deep purple juice.

"C'mon. Of all Neopets, we know we can trust our Queenie!"

"It's… it's not that. I-" he hesitated, then shook his head again. "I don't want to burden her. And besides, that's dangerous information. She gets herself in enough trouble without our help."

"Speak fer ya' self. I like helpin' 'er get inta trouble. Things been way too dull 'round 'ere."

The Brown Wocky sighed and set his elbows on the bar, supporting his head. He paid no heed to his friend's good natured joking.

10C looked concerned. He usually could get at least a grin out of his friend. "Jackie, she's gonna get in trouble, an' chances are she's gonna love every second. Ya cain't protect 'er ferever."

Black Jack frowned and got to his rear paws. "In this I can. Watch yourself around that Lenny, will you?"

The huge Red Kougra sighed and shrugged. "Okay, boss." Then he smiled. "Get some rest, will ya?"

The club owner finally smiled again. "I'll try. You too. The bar's clean enough."

10C looked insulted at the very thought. Black Jack chuckled and went up to his room on the second floor for some more sleep. They would open the doors at 7 pm NST, on the dot. He could get three or four hours of shut-eye in.

…

Agent XP, undercover secret agent for the Faerie Protection Program, currently in the form of a male Brown Lenny, masquerading as a scholar with the forged paperwork to 'prove' it, slouched on a park bench in Neopia Central's Bazaar, extending his long legs.

They were rather awkward and got stiff quickly. No wonder the Lenny seemed such a clumsy Neopet. He would certainly not say it's been his favorite species. Being a lab-pet, he'd had a lot of experience trying out different species, and it really came in handy as a secret agent. He'd never been traced and had a 100% success rate.

A success rate he certainly wasn't going to let some club owner ruin.

Surprisingly, this was his most difficult mission yet, mainly because he really hadn't known where to start. He'd been called quietly into the Uber-Fire Faerie's office and she'd told him, point blank, that she wanted him to find a missing prince.

But even Hidden Flame, Uber-Fire Faerie and Head of the FPP, had no idea where to start. She'd only heard rumors, but she wanted to know whether there was any fact in them. She didn't even know if it was Meridell or Brightvale or somewhere on the outskirts.

Unfortunately, it _had_ turned out to have some basis in fact-though the stories changed depending on who you were talking to. But, in XP's experience, no story was so prevalent if it didn't have some basis in reality.

Which meant the file was still open and XP was stuck with it until he got some answers.

At least he was starting to get somewhere. Really an accident too. XP had been drawing a blank since he'd narrowed it down to Brightvale, then he'd chanced to overhear a discussion about a club where everyone had a secret past and a secret identity. The Card House. Since every story he'd heard ended with the prince running away, Neopia Central seemed the practical next step anyway.

And his story had struck a nerve with that club owner, Black Jack. He'd heard about him-most Neopets in his line of work had. Clever, brilliant even. Incredibly powerful, having some of the best fighters on Neopia as members of his club, willing to do his slightest bidding. Suave, dashing, handsome, always immaculately groomed and dressed in the finest of tailored designer suits. Filthy rich, but entirely self-made. Mysterious, certainly makes decisions bordering the line of the law, but not actually a criminal-to law enforcement officers' regret. In fact, no one had ever pinned anything on him, and weren't likely to either.

And no-one knew where he came from or if Black Jack was his real name, which was highly unlikely. That, on top of his cold reception, meant he knew something.

It was said Black Jack knew every single secret for every single Neopet in his precious Card House. And he undoubtedly had secrets of his own.

It would seem to be a possibility that Agent XP had found his prince.

He certainly had spoken like a royal. Snob. That alone separated him from the rest of the lowlifes around here.

…

"Ah, come on, buddy! I kin teach ya!" 10C laughed one time when they were alone in the room they shared. The Red Kougra sat on the edge of his bed, juggling some rocks and shells he'd found on their last trip ashore.

The two beds were on either side of the room, both bolted to the wall in case of storms. Cards of every made and type and halfway through several games littered the floor, and sketches and drawings of silly ideas and stories were pinned to the walls. 10C had a small stack of slim booklets on bartending that Falcon had given him, whereas Jackie had a small assortment of weapons and some books on native customs that he was currently studying on his father's orders.

"How, throw me overboard?" responded Jackie sarcastically from where he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, disliking the conversation.

"I'm sure I'll think a somethin'."

"Don't bother. Father would never allow it." Since Kiote had punched Jackie, 10C noticed el capitan was suddenly 'father' and not 'papa'. "Besides, he said he'd let me learn to swim after my final test," continued the young Brown Wocky confidently.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. But it's something to do with honor and loyalty."

"Huh. When?"

"Couple years."

"Fer goodness' sake!"

"Just shut up," grumbled Jackie, turning irritably to face the wall and pretending he was ready to go asleep.

There was a long silence. 10C easily caught all his rocks and shells as they fell. Then, out of the blue, the Kougra piped up. "Do ya really want ta be a pirate, Jackie?"

The young Wocky sat up in his bed, looking puzzled. "What else would I be?"

"Well, I dunno. The first time I met ya, I thought ya were some kind a prince." 10C looked embarrassed.

"That's silly," grumbled the Wocky irritably, not liking the idea. Of course not, with all that anti-royal brainwashing his father gave him.

"Where's yer mum from?"

"Brightvale. She was a lady at court. Ran away to marry my father."

"Sounds a lot like the ol' story."

"What old story?"

"Only it were a prince that ran away ta marry 'is true love, a commoner. He were from Brightvale too. Me mum told me the story ev'ry night before bed."

"I don't think the storytellers would mix up a prince and a princess, and a pirate capitan like my father is anything but common," grumbled Jackie.

"Mayhaps a cover-up, eh?"

The young Brown Wocky glared at his friend. "Or MAYBE it's just a silly bedtime story! My mother is NOT a royal! An aristocrat, perhaps, to get a place at court, but NEVER a filthy royal!"

10C shrugged, not in the least wary of his friend's flashing blue eyes. "I dunno why you's making such a big deal 'bout it. I never 'eard such things 'bout royals 'till I boarded this ship, eh? Only pirates ever bothered me! Maybe yer paps is lyin'-"

In a flash of uncontrolled rage, Jackie had his sword in paw and the length pressed against his best friend's throat. The Red Kougra hadn't even seen him grab the sword from where it'd been laying against his bed, the movement had been so quick. The Wocky's blue eyes were dark and dangerous, as cold as his father's.

"Never talk about us that way!" growled Jackie in an icy voice. 10C froze in fear as he realized the 'us' did not include him. It meant the pirates.

Lady Belle swung open the door to say goodnight to the boys and cried out in horror.

Jackie jumped back, pulling the weapon away from his best friend.

His mother ran over to 10C and looked him over. The Kougra was shaking and sweating from the fright, but otherwise seemed fine. She pulled the poor youth into her arms and stared with disgust at her own son.

Jackie had backed into a corner and was staring in confusion at the sword and his paw still attached to it.

"How could you, Jackie?" she demanded, torn between anger and pain.

The movement had come so naturally, the words had just slipped off his tongue… He'd nearly killed his closest friend.

He looked up and met his mother's horrified, accusing eyes.

The young Wocky's eyes watered up. His paws began shaking and his face twisted with an enormous weight of guilt. How could he? The sword slipped from his paw and clattered to the floor. Knowing that sorry wasn't enough, that neither his mother nor his best friend could ever forgive such a dangerous outburst, he turned tail and ran blindly from the room.

_**End Part Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

Black Jack stood just inside the entrance to The Card House club, as was his custom, greeting newcomers and members and turning away a select few. His keen blue eyes constantly scanned the room, even as he smiled and exchanged pleasantries.

"Ah, Dr. Reggie-what a pleasure," the Brown Wocky greeted a lavishly dressed Flotsam. He shook the doctor's flipper. "Come to teach this lot a thing or two about Cheat, yes? And Mr. Cornough-decided to have another try at Go Go Go, I see. You'll have quite the challenge tonight, good sir!" He shook the claw of a Buzz who'd entered just behind the doctor.

A pretty Pink Lutari slipped around them, but Black Jack held up a paw and she froze, looking slightly ashamed.

"A pleasure, gentlemen," he reiterated, ushering them forward into the club's main room.

"Now, Miss Four of Hearts?"

"B-B-Black Jack?" she whimpered, wringing her paws together.

The club owner set a paw on her shoulder and drew her out of view of anyone happening to glance towards the entryway. "What did I tell you about that lot?" he asked softly, his back to the room. "And now you've got the NCA on your tail."

The Lutari whimpered again. "What do I do?" she blubbered.

Black Jack held up a paw to hush her. "Don't worry. I know someone to help you out of this spot. Get those lousy vandals behind bars instead of you."

He glanced over as the door swung open, then smiled. A gorgeous Faerie Pteri had fluttered in.

"An old friend of mine," he said by way of explanation. "Now you run along and keep a low profile until I send for you, alright? Jasimine's place should be safe."

"The Queen of Hearts? Would she really…?"

"Why do you think I granted her such a high card? Now get going before the authorities show up!"

"Yes, sir! Th-thank you!" She rushed out of the building.

The beautiful Pteri glanced around to make sure no one was watching before taking a few steps closer and speaking. "What did the poor girl get mixed up in, Jackie?" she asked softly.

"Black Jack in here, Mirelle. Got herself framed as a vandal. Now I'm short a dealer for Neopoker." The Wocky smirked.

"Oh, you kidder!" Mirelle chuckled. "Eight years ago you'd barely crack a smile. It took me two years to figure out why Thorn ever let you join the League. I figured she took pity on you. Then we got in that argument and you whipped out those swords of yours…"

Black Jack's eyes scanned the room. "You still talk too much, Mirelle. Now, what's the news on my message?"

"Before I answer-do you have any idea how hard it is to find _one _old pirate on Krawk island?"

The club owner smirked. "You little whiner. I thought you were bored doing guard duty?"

Mirelle stuck out her tongue. "Fine. It was delivered this morning to the correct recipient. Professional enough for you?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"You're getting soft. Speaking of which," her eyes flashed mischievously, "have you told that Wocky Detective you're smitten with of your past yet?"

"Of course not!"

She frowned. "Jackie, you need to tell her."

"It's none of your business, Mirelle."

The beautiful Faerie Pteri folded her wings and glared at him.

He sighed and shook his head.

Mirelle sighed. "I'd better get back. Thorn will want a report. She still disapproves of you sending that letter off, by the way. Says it's asking for trouble."

"I've got enough as it is, so hopefully she's wrong for once. See you."

The Pteri nodded and slipped out.

Black Jack looked out over The Card House, taking in the loud laughter at the Cheat tables, the silent poker games, the whispered deals in corners, the chatting between old and new friends about long-since fought battles and mostly imaginary adventures. Waitresses, waiters, and busboys rushed around, making sure everyone was comfortable, cleaning up spilt drinks and removing empty glasses constantly. 10C and a couple other bartenders were busy tossing up drinks and gossiping. A couple fellows in a corner looked eager to get into trouble, but he had an eye on them. One wrong move and they were out.

Some more Neopets entered. The Brown Wocky greeted them casually, by name if he'd met them before, respectfully requesting one if he hadn't. Then that stupid researcher showed up, just like the club owner had known he would.

Niles Westchance, that obnoxious Brown Lenny, still in that ridiculous blue waistcoat-or vest, seeing as this was Neopia Central-nervously swung the door open, audibly gulped, and stepped in.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," said the suave club owner, folding his forepaws forebodingly and sidestepping in the Lenny's way.

"I must complete my research!" declared the Lenny, though his voice shook as his large eyes took in the infamous rough crowd filling up the club.

Black Jack pretended to think about it, then smiled good-naturedly. "Very well. You wish to hang yourself, why shouldn't I allow you to purchase some rope?" His bright blue eyes drilled into the Lenny. "Welcome to The Card House."

As the Lenny stepped forward, so did Black Jack, who in a decidedly darker voice continued. "But, should I have any complaints, consider life as you know it over."

Without waiting for a response, he turned congenially to the next guest.

…

After a couple hours, XP was getting decidedly aggravated. Not the usual annoyance he felt at no one bothering to polish their shoes, wipe their desks, or organize their books, but the annoyance he generally had on a tough mission surrounded by idiots. Of course, the Card Housers weren't idiots. But they were a close-lipped lot, and all this time he'd spent here had been absolutely pointless. This wasn't even a stakeout; it was a test of patience in an entirely different way.

Most of the Card Housers had turned a scornful eye on the scholarly Lenny, not in the least sensing the genius secret agent beneath the feathers. They turned their backs to him, mocked him, or just sneered at his questions.

He wasn't getting anywhere! Maybe a different guise would work on this lot, since he couldn't see how he could possibly get any answers with Niles. Problem is a good guise takes time to build up, especially if you want one with a good reputation. These Card Housers wouldn't trust just any tough Neopet off the streets.

The Brown Lenny was disappointedly slumped at the bar as he considered such thoughts. To his surprise, a glass full of some sort of fancy juice slid in front of him. He lifted his head from his wings and came eye to eye with the cheerful head bartender. The enormous Red Kougra, the 10 of Clubs himself, smiling pleasantly.

"Tough lot, ain't we?" said the Kougra, almost apologetically. "On the house, eh?"

Well, he certainly seemed like a friendly character. Maybe not all was lost. The Lenny smiled back and sipped the sweet juice-tasted Mystery Island-ish. Not bad.

"Thanks," he mumbled, then looked up again. "I don't suppose you know if anyone here is Brightvalian? Or Meridellian, for that matter?"

XP's quick eyes caught 10C's furtive glance towards where Black Jack was talking to someone and the tightening of the Kougra's left paw on the towel he'd been wiping the bar with.

Could he be right? XP tried to kill the excitement he felt welling up, but it kept coming. Was Black Jack from that area, if not the prince himself? Or maybe the bartender was just wary, being under orders not to gossip with "that geeky Lenny."

10C gave a slightly nervous laugh, which still came across as boisterous and loud to anyone not really paying attention.

"We's from all over the place, kid."

"What about Black Jack?" pressed the 'student' eagerly, watching for tell-tale body language more than listening to the bartender's response.

"Who knows?" laughed 10C, shrugging, though his eyes had dilated slightly in alarm. "He jus' showed up one day and started The Card House, see?"

Someone down the bar called for a drink and there was no disguising the Kougra's relief as he nodded in farewell and hurried off.

XP hid a smile as he drank the rest of his juice. He was about to leave when he heard a cheer go up about the room. He turned around, curious as to what was so exciting to these rough-housers, and saw a Green Wocky had just entered The Card House. The same Green Wocky who had warned him earlier that afternoon that The Card House wouldn't be open until later.

She laughed loudly, tipping her fancy black kauboy hat to the cheers of "Queenie!" and "To the Queen of Spades!" XP took in her shades, leather jacket, and hat-all shiny black-with a single glance. The second glance caught the flash of silver from her hatband, an expensive one from the looks of it.

Then, amazingly, she pulled Black Jack aside-and he allowed her!-and whispered quickly with him for a minute. He answered in just as soft a voice. She smiled, every inch a gangster, then nodded and headed off to a group of rowdies in a corner playing Cheat.

In seconds XP could hear her voice, complete with a rough street accent and a full command of gangster slang. Pure Neopian Central street thug.

No disguise hoodwinked the master of espionage. He had recognized the voice the first time he'd seen her that afternoon, easily remembering it without the accent. He recognized the walk, the swish of the thick Wocky tail, and the way the jacket lay across her shoulders. She had been wearing a suede vest last time.

Khargana the Wocky Detective. Her owner had adopted his old partner, Derek Sonix, an Alien Aisha traitor turned Neopian, making the Wocky Derek's older sister.

And she was certainly one of these Card Housers. One of the gang. And his keen eyes had caught the way Black Jack had stared after her for a few seconds before moving on. She could be useful. And certainly more… sympathetic?... then the rest of this annoying club.

Without betraying his revelation, he finished his drink, got up, and left-looking every inch a disappointed Brown Lenny scholar.

Black Jack smirked as he watched the Lenny leave. Hopefully he'd never see him again.

…

Jackie, terrified of what he'd done, ran down one of the below-decks corridors, not even knowing where he was going. The young Brown Wocky's heart was thumping and the blood pounded in his ears. Though he didn't realize it, his crisp white ruffled shirt was wet from his sweat. Sweat, not just from his exertions, but from his fear.

What was he going to do? How could he ever face 10C again? How could he have done something so terrible? His mom's accusing face kept filling his mind's eye.

He was so blind to where he was or where he was going, he crashed into a firm figure and fell backwards to the floor.

"Jackie!" exclaimed Capitan Kiote. The Shadow Wocky, dressed as usual in an immaculate captain's outfit, kneeled in front of his crazed-looking son and helped him sit up. "Are you alright, son? What happened?"

"T-t-t-10C and I w-were talking and… and I…" Jackie began gulping and tears he'd been holding back fell from his eyes.

Kiote pulled out a flask of Shenkuu green tea and forced Jackie to drink some. The calming drink seemed to help the lad gain some control over himself.

"Again, Jackie."

"10C and I were talking-just talking. And he said something about royals and pirates-I don't even remember what, father! All of a sudden I had my sword pressed against his throat and mother cried out and... What's wrong with me, father?" Jackie's eyes watered up again. "I almost killed my best friend. How could I…?" His voice trailed off and he hid his face in his paws, expecting at least some harsh words for his kittenish behavior.

To the young Wocky's surprise, his father rubbed his head comfortingly and set his other paw on his shoulder. Slowly he looked up and met Kiote's calm, loving eyes.

"It's okay, Jackie. All young Neopets have this problem at your stage of training." He smiled slightly. "Though, granted, you're more talented then most. It's amazing you held yourself from delivering the final blow…"

"I-I think… I think I wanted to scare him," said Jackie slowly, confused.

Kiote nodded. "I'm sure you did. That's the point of your training, Jackie-to make all of this second nature. Instinct. Your body reacted to the situation. It did what it saw as the 'right' thing. But instinct doesn't think about results. Because you were acting off instinct, you didn't consider what would happen to your friendship with the young Kougra, and it never occurred to you that your mother might drop by. So now you have a problem."

"What do I do, father?"

"Train harder. That's the only way to learn true control. And I'll help you." The pirate captain smirked. "I promise, in the future, the only ones to fall to your sword will be those you intend to kill."

The young Brown Wocky stared at his father, his blue eyes wide as he took in his father's words. Kill? Well, of course pirates did, but he couldn't see himself… Mother would never approve… He remembered 10C's _'Do you really want to be a pirate?'_

Did he really?

Kiote smiled at him and stood up, then held out his paw for Jackie. Slowly, the young Wocky took it and his father helped him up.

"I know it's late, but let's have an extra sword-training practice. Come on, Jackie," said the dashing Shadow Wocky, smiling affectionately at his talented son.

The dashing pirate saw this whole mess just as simple confirmation that Jackie was perfect to succeed him as el capitan. He couldn't have been prouder.

Jackie walked with his father down the hall._ 'What else would I be?' Honestly. What a stupid question._

…

Some research was easier than others. The Neopian Central Authorities had all the paperwork for local businesses, so it was just a matter of asking for "The Card House."

The club had officially been opened 8 years ago by Black Jack himself. Where the Neopoints for the original building and furniture had come from, it wasn't said, but it hadn't been a bank loan. He'd paid in pure NP too, all up front. He'd already had an employee at the opening, the 10 of Clubs. That huge Red Kougra bartender.

It was pretty much exactly what 10C had said. "Jus' showed up one day and started The Card House."

Agent XP, currently posing as a Brown Lenny scholar, huffed and flipped the folder he'd been reading closed. There was nothing else to learn from these files. Well… not the public files anyway.

_**End Part Three**_


	4. Chapter 4

Agent XP wasn't one to flash his credentials; it drew too much attention. But he casually set the public business files back on their shelf, left the room, walked down a hall, and slipped into the chief of the NCA station's office without introduction.

Chief Kerowski, a large Starry Lupe, looked up in surprise. "Now, sir, just who do you think you are?"

The Brown Lenny pulled a card from a hidden inner pocket of his blue vest and casually tossed it in front of the Lupe.

As Kerowski picked it up and read it over, his ears perked in alarm. What was an agent of the top-secret Faerie Protection Program doing in Neopia Central?

"I want information on one Black Jack, owner of The Card House. Everything you have."

The Lupe growled at just the name. "That troublemaker? I should have known." And, still grumbling, he got up, went over to a file cabinet, and casually pulled out an entire shelf and brought it over to his desk, mumbling something about "mostly cover-ups."

Despite himself, XP was impressed. "All that?"

"Yep."

"Any convictions?"

"Not a one. Not a lick of evidence, not a single loose mouth, muzzle, or beak. But plenty of circumstance, and all I have to do is meet those unfazed blue eyes and see his mocking grin…" The large Lupe could barely keep a snarl off his face as he pictured the smug club owner.

XP, more curious than ever, even if this should turn out to have nothing to do with his 'missing prince' case, took the first of the many, many folders and flipped it open.

"In your opinion, Chief, is he actually a criminal?"

Kerowski scowled but shook his head. "I doubt it. Would never soil that designer suit of his. But he certainly knows what's going on, and quite a few Neopets have amazingly quickly decided to leave Neopia Central after a run-in with that club owner. He's got money, power, influence, and respect. Worse, he's got brains and talent. Half of Neopia Central is eating out of his paw, and the other half wishes it could. With the exception of me."

XP seriously doubted that last part was entirely true. This Black Jack was too smart to be quite so famous. Though undoubtedly he was tops in many circles.

He got on with his reading.

…

To try avoid, or at least delay, a confrontation with 10C, Jackie waited until late at night to return to his room.

The Red Kougra was already sleeping, face to the wall, back to the doorway and Jackie's bed, his gentle breathing slow and steady.

Jackie closed the door and began getting ready for bed, trying hard not to glance over at his slumbering friend. He set his sword in a corner, far out of reach-he didn't trust himself anymore-got in a loose sleeping tunic, and was about to get under the covers when he turned again to look at 10C.

The young Brown Wocky stood still for nearly a minute while he made his decision. He took a nervous breath, walked over, and gently shook 10C awake.

10C turned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, before noticing Jackie over him. His eyes got narrow and wary.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jackie, his voice nearly breaking. "I never meant to… How could I have…? I'm sorry." His eyes were tearing up again, so he lowered them, unable to look his best friend in the face.

10C stared in surprise at his proud friend, now obviously having taken a nosedive off his pedestal and smashed into the floor. After a minute, he brushed aside his blanket and turned to sit on the side of the bed. Then he set a paw on his friend's arm and pulled him into a sitting position alongside him. "What'd your paps say?"

The Brown Wocky still didn't look up, but 10C noticed the angry expression on his face anyway. "He said it's perfectly normal. Part of my training. That I would learn control in time." He brought his face up and glared at the wall across from him, looking not at it nor at anything else in particular.

"He's wrong. There's nothing 'natural' about me attacking you. I don't believe him. There's no excuse for what I did. I cannot and will not dismiss it as something I'll get over in a couple years."

Jackie's pained eyes finally turned and met 10C's. "I can't live like this, 10C," he said softly. He looked horribly ashamed and hid his face in his paws, completely humiliated. "I can barely remember anything else that happened today. I just keep having flashbacks of that moment. My… my sword at your throat… I've never been so lonely and miserable."

He gulped, wiped his teary eyes impatiently, and looked pleading at the Red Kougra. "I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I had to ask you anyway."

There was an awkward silence and the young Wocky flushed in embarrassment. He'd never laid himself so bare-not even to his mother or father. He nodded, shamed, got up from besides his once best-friend, and turned to go to his own bed.

"Jackie, do ya really set such crazy standards fer yerself?"

Jackie whipped around and stared in surprise at his grinning Kougra friend.

"You prob'ly saved my life from those guys that was beatin' me to a pulp all those years back, an' I know ya saved me from starvin' an' havin' ta steal fer half-rotten food. On top o' that, this boat ain't half a bad ride, an' mayhaps I'll see me mum again. I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't a said those things."

Jackie's gloomy demeanor was slowly brightening. "So you forgive me?"

"Of course! You were the firs' blade, but I were the big mouth that started it, eh? You fergive me?"

"Yes," said Jackie, smiling in relief. "Though I still say it wasn't your fault." His smile grew. "I always knew you had a big mouth."

"A downright suicidal one, eh?" laughed the Kougra. "Ain't the first time, won't be the last! One more question." 10C locked eyes with Jackie and waited a second before asking it.

"I've fergiven you, an' you've fergiven me, but have ya fergiven yerself?"

Jackie looked taken aback. He had to think about that. Did he really? Would he ever forget…? "I don't know if I can."

"Ya have ta."

Jackie rubbed his eyes. "I'll try. If you really want me to, I will try. And I'll slave over mastering my control over such impulses. I never want to do that again."

10C shrugged, having known he wouldn't get any better than that.

"Jus' remember this, buddy," said the large young Kougra. "No matter what happens, I'll always be yer friend. And whenever ya condemn yerself, know I've already fergiven ya."

…

Agent XP, top undercover secret agent for the FPP, was annoyed. That state was actually pretty common for him-Neopets were such slobs these days, and XP… well, the doctors called it OCD. Obsessive compulsive disorder. His fellow agents called it being a neat freak. He personally preferred the terms "clean" and "organized."

What now? That huge file had been chock full of NOTHING. Nothing conclusive anyway. Either the NCA was full of paranoid officers or this Black Jack was a complete mastermind.

He glared at the two-storey building across from the alley he was hiding in. It held too many secrets. Loose ends. XP hated both.

Then something caught his eye. The rooftop… It wasn't completely flat like the buildings on either side of it. A section towards the back was lower than the rest. And something seemed to be shining or reflecting up there.

Sticking to the shadows, the Lenny rushed across the street and slipped into an alley between The Card House and an ugly abandoned building on its left. There he found a rickety ladder that led to the roof.

It was disgusting. Filthy, rusty, covered in spyder-webs, and certainly unsafe. The lab-pet groaned, then seemed to realize something.

"Oh, yes. I'm a Lenny now. Thank Fyora."

He spread his large, if rather gangly, wings, crunched, then sprung up, flapping hard. It was definitely easier being a Pteri, but he had to say being an Eyrie was his favorite as far as flight was concerned. In seconds he was on the roof and looking at the shining space. No, it was reflecting. Reflecting the moonlight. A window.

No. A skylight. Facing Kreludor and a good number of stars.

He peered through, and suddenly smiled. This almost made up for the disgusting state of that ladder.

XP was directly over Black Jack's office. It was incredibly elegant and modern at the same time. The furniture was black, the typical office tools were silver, and everything seemed to have a sheet of glass over it. Shelves, a clock, paperwork in neat stacks on a well-organized large desk, behind which was a huge luxury executive chair.

The room was empty.

He examined the skylight and laughed. It had a small lock on the inside, but that wasn't a big deal to someone who works with and for faeries. Not wanting to waste his strength with a fancy trick, he just braced himself against the skylight, then gave it a quick yank. The lock snapped right off without damaging anything else.

The Brown Lenny slipped through, landing softly on the wall-to-wall snow white carpet. No expense spared here.

Depending on how much time he had, he wanted to find out as much as possible.

First he flipped through the paperwork on Black Jack's desk. It all had to do with the standard running of a club sort of thing. Employee hours and calculated pay, plus bonuses. Order forms for drinks, bar tools, glasses, and various types of card decks. Daily, weekly, and monthly takings and expenditures. Accounting stuff.

XP huffed in annoyance. All it told him was Black Jack's business was doing well and he really was filthy rich, not that there'd been the slightest doubt in his mind as to the club owner's wealth.

He flipped through the drawers in the desk. Paper clips, notepads, pens, pencils, loose leaf paper, a stapler, some markers, tape, and other office paraphernalia. Boring.

In the middle drawer he did find a list of Neopets who'd been expelled from the club, but it didn't really mean anything. He doubted Black Jack even needed it as a reference. Maybe it was a reminder of something else to him… Not that it mattered. He spared a few seconds to scan the list and laugh over a few of the names. Quite a number of spies, including 00Hog himself (bolded and underlined), some of the crazier NT writers, a couple bumbling detectives, and a handful of hard-core criminals.

He turned to the shelves. The first held several dozen heavy books, including several anthologies. A lot of history-what a weird topic of interest to a club owner. He flipped through a few of them. Yep, history. Pure non-fiction. Dates and places and Neopets. A few others on business management, a couple on psychology, and a few bound volumes of famous Neopian Times articles exposing criminal masterminds and illegal plots. XP huffed and searched for any tell-tale signs of fake books, or even real ones hiding messages or codes. Nothing.

The second shelf seemed to be a collection of rocks. Boring, until XP looked closer. He gasped. They were all raw gemstones or chunks of raw minerals-diamonds, rubies, gold, silver, slothite, maractite, you name it! These little babies may not look much, but they were worth a fortune. What an unusual hobby for a club owner. Rock collecting, and only choosing small pieces that didn't look like much, but were so very, very valuable.

The next shelf down held small pictures, press releases, and NT clippings. Everything either had to do with The Card House, Black Jack himself, or one of his Card Housers. One picture was of Khargana-or, rather, the Queen of Spades. It was set slightly apart from the rest. The agent grinned.

There seemed to be no bottom shelf, just a solid support holding up the others, but on further examination XP realized there was something there. The support was hollow. The perfect hiding place! After some messing with pressure points and searching for hidden switches, a flap just large enough for a fist to fit through flopped open.

XP, leaning down, stretched a wing through the flap and frowned. What on Neopia?

The Lenny drew out what his wing had come into contact with. A long sword, of the type used for fencing. He set it aside and stretched to feel around in the hiding place again.

There was more.

One by one he pulled out the weapons. A pirate's cutlass. Two daggers. A pistol.

Normally, XP would conclude this was another collection of Black Jack's. But something wasn't right with that idea. For one thing, they'd been hidden. Furthermore, these five pieces were part of a matching set, jet black trimmed with gold. Expensive, custom-made, and, he could tell from experience, well-used. The nicks and scratches were from a fight, or fights, not from normal wear and tear.

The fencing sword was obviously the favorite. A foil, if memory served. The grip for the paw was worn down from constant usage. The agent examined the shape worn into the grip, but couldn't figure it out. Unless the owner had been ambidextrous. Yes, that would explain it. As he turned it this way and that, something caught his eye.

In scarlet enamel at the bottom of the hilt was an elaborate cursive J.

He checked. Every other weapon in the set had the same insignia.

They were more than a set. XP had a hunch they were a gift. And they had been cherished and used. They probably still were, all being highly polished and gleaming. Not a speck of rust or grime on any of them.

J. Black Jack. Jack.

Not many Neopets would find opportunities to use such weapons. These weren't Battledome weapons. They were designed to show off and to keep authority, to wound and to kill.

A guard or soldier would be too poor. A knight wouldn't have a cutlass or a pistol. If these had something to do with Black Jack being a prince, they'd probably be jewel encrusted and more delicate.

They were fine weapons. Strong, flexible, sturdy. Every weapon was perfectly balanced, and even a little on the heavy side.

It hit XP with a thud. He'd never even considered that possibility.

These were a pirate's weapons.

Jack was pronounced Jacque with a Brightvalian accent.

Jacque was a pirate name.

Whether or not he was a prince as well was still up in the air, but XP was certain the club owner had once been a pirate. It certainly was possible he was both. Just as it was possible-no, it was_ likely_ that he had something to do with the disappearing prince.

Black Jack having been a pirate opened all sorts of possibilities, and certainly explained a few things.

He couldn't have been a typical "Argh! Another pint o' grog fer an ol' sea dog!" sort of pirate. He was too dignified. Aristocratic. Suave and dashing. Even his speech was perfect, every word carefully thought out and enunciated.

XP knew from his research that Black Jack had to have been just a teenager when he'd turned up in Neopia Central. He couldn't have been an officer, let alone a captain, at such a young age.

But he could have been in training to become one. And no pirate would train an enslaved or kidnapped prince. So either Black Jack wasn't the prince himself, or one of his parents was royalty and the other at least an officer on a pirate ship. Most likely the captain him- or her-self to judge by Black Jack's airs.

…

Black Jack was chatting pleasantly with a rich couple, both Royal Shoyrus, when a shaggy old Pirate Gnorbu, stooped over with age and dressed in rags, limped slowly in.

The Brown Wocky's eyes widened in surprise, but he easily kept any other revealing signs under control. He bid a farewell to the couple and casually approached the old pirate.

Black Jack's eyes flicked suspiciously around the room. "Well, good evening to you, old sir. I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Just dropping in for a drink, I suppose?"

The elderly Gnorbu grabbed on to Black Jack's sleeve, clinging desperately. "I need ta speak with ya, Jackie!" he whispered harshly, half frantic.

"Well, sir, I'm sure I can help you with regards to that matter. I'll show you in my office." Black Jack smiled gently to try calm down the old pirate, then helped him across the main part of the club, down the hall, and into his office.

_**End Part Four**_


	5. Chapter 5

XP, currently in the form of a Brown Lenny, just barely heard Black Jack coming in time, but the approaching footsteps were moving slowly, as if weighed down. And someone else was with him. The secret agent quickly shoved the weapons back into their hiding place and replaced the latched cover. If that club owner caught him in here there could be trouble.

He didn't have time to escape through the skylight, so he cloaked himself with an invisibility shield, a rather handy faerie trick, and stood stiffly in a shadowy corner. Wockies have incredibly sensitive eyes, and undoubtedly Black Jack would see straight through the cloak if his ears caught so much as a quick intake of break or the slightest gasp. And Wocky ears are nothing to laugh at either. But at least he didn't have the nose of a Gelert or Lupe, so XP still had a decent chance of escaping notice.

A Brown Wocky, Black Jack himself, entered, supporting an elderly Pirate Gnorbu.

"I know I wrote to tell you I was the owner of The Card House in Neopia Central, but I certainly didn't plan on you visiting any time soon," he said calmly, helping the Gnorbu to a chair. "This is my office. It's safe in here."

"I'll take yer word fer it, Jackie boy," laughed the old pirate, wheezing slightly as he tried to relax in the chair.

"What are you doing here, Falcon?" asked the handsome club owner, leaning against the desk. An unusual look of concern was written across his face.

"Don't ya mean where's yer pops an' did he pick up yer trail? About that, don' worry. I retired las' year. Open sea's no place fer an old fella like me. I'm gonna die soon, an' I'd like it ta be with a clear conscience an' in a good bed."

Black Jack actually lost some of his composure. His shoulders and tail drooped, his eyes widened, and his ears lowered against his head. He clenched his paws tight. "Don't talk like that, Falcon!"

"I've lived me days, son. An' I kin tell they's almos' over. I want ya ta have me fam'ly treasure, boy."

Black Jack suddenly seemed much younger than his normal suave composure and natural authority led Neopets to believe. He shook his head. "Falcon… please…" he said softly.

"I trus' ya, lad! Cain't say the same fer any o' me once-shipmates. Yer a good kid."

"I don't need your treasure, Falcon," exclaimed Black Jack, gesturing expressively at his lavish office. He was obviously more than just well off.

"Tha's just it, Jackie! No other pirate would pass this up."

"I'm not a pirate!"

"But ya are yer father's son, ain't ye? Admit it."

Black Jack looked down at his rear paws, trying to hide his feelings.

"Yer a genius, lad. An' the best fighter I ever trained. Besides that, yer ambitious, driven, proud, and obsessed with honor an' loyalty. Ya even got his taste fer fancy clothing."

Black Jack shook his head, dismissing the facts, absolutely refusing to link himself with his criminal father. "I'm nothing like him. And it hardly matters, because even if I were I wouldn't accept your treasure." He looked up and met Falcon's eyes.

"Look, Falcon, pirates have been trying to get the secret out of you for generations and have failed. I'm sure my father was no exception. I can't accept. If you have no family to carry on the tradition, let it be lost in time! No one will ever find it. They've been searching for centuries and haven't found it."

"Yer father would be ashamed a ya," began Falcon.

Black Jack squirmed uncomfortably.

"But yer mother, bless her heart, would be so proud. As am I, Jackie boy."

The normally unflappable club owner's eyes got wet and he impatiently wiped the tears away.

"Look, ya don't have ta take me treasure, son. You don' even need ta go find it. Just please guard me secret. Don't let it be lost ferever. Please. I don' want it ta die with me."

Black Jack was silent for a long minute, staring at his old friend. Falcon was a very old, very dear friend. The ship's cook back aboard _My Lady's Dream_ all those years ago. His best friend before he met 10C, his only friend after 10C left. He would hide him in the galley when his father was boiling mad or if some other pirates tried to raid their ship, which happened occasionally. Falcon would tell him stories, give him treats, and teach him to fight non-lethally with his bare paws and throwing knives.

And he was dieing.

Black Jack was fighting not to break into tears like a little kitten at the very thought. He'd left him behind so easily all those years ago when he'd ran away. He'd only sent Falcon his whereabouts recently by way of a secret organization that vowed to not be traced or followed, and that was… well, he still wasn't sure what motivated him to do that. He hadn't even sent word to his mother.

His logical side argued that this was stupid. Completely idiotic. He was already on guard to make sure his story never came out. His father must never trace him. Accepting such knowledge as a pirate family's ancient treasure was just asking for trouble. This was nothing like the other myriads of secrets he held on all his Card Housers and really every criminal organization and gang that had dealings in Neopia Central. And there was bound to be a surge of interest in the location of the treasure if Falcon did… die.

But he couldn't turn away Falcon.

"Alright," said Black Jack finally. "But I'm not going to suffer torture to protect it, as you and your ancestors have for generations. I'll write it in my personal code and put it in storage until I can find some relative of yours. You must have at least a distant cousin or something."

"Harr! Not a chance a that, Jackie. But do as ya like. If ya want ta spend decades lookin' fer me fam'ly, go ahead."

Black Jack pulled some blank paper from his desk-thick paper, the heavy type ink wouldn't bleed through-along with several pens of various colors and a few other drawing tools. He sat down, arranged things around him, and motioned Falcon over.

The elderly Pirate Gnorbu creakily came around the desk, leaned over, and whispered the directions ever so quietly, directly into Black Jack's ear.

And Black Jack drew. Lines, squiggles, arrows, circles, shapes, letters, all willy-nilly and yet with some strange sense of order. He switched from black to blue ink, from red to green to yellow, seemingly without reason. Every now and then he'd frown and even switch paws. Dashes, dots, tiny symbols, elaborate designs. It made absolutely no sense, except to Black Jack.

Falcon finally leaned back, looking relieved and in better spirits.

Black Jack added a few last touches, then slipped the crazy map of sorts into his desk's top drawer.

Then, without a word, they exchanged smiles-Black Jack's not entirely happy, but clearly full of a long-standing affection for the old pirate. The Brown Wocky stood up, offered his arm to support the Gnorbu, and helped him out of the office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

…

XP couldn't believe how easily his ideas had been confirmed beyond the slightest doubt. Even down to Black Jack being ambidextrous, which he'd shown quite clearly by easily switching paws while drawing. The Brown Lenny dropped his invisibility shield and rushed to the desk to see the map.

What on Neopia? It was completely incomprehensible. Not even a supercomputer could make sense of this mishmash. XP was unique in his ability to spot patterns and solve codes, but there just wasn't one in the weird combination of shapes, letters, lines, and random doodles, all in unrelated colors.

If Black Jack not only understood, but had created this incredible code, he was a lot more intelligent then XP been giving him credit for. His brain had to be more scrambled then XP's own! Or maybe he was just crazy and didn't know it yet.

The map didn't matter anyway. His assignment hadn't the slightest to do with some ancient treasure, and honestly he doubted the FPP would be interested. He had more serious information to mull over, information directly related to his mission.

Black Jack's father had certainly been a pirate, a captain from how they'd spoken of him. But what about his mother? Could she, just maybe, have been a princess? Falcon had certainly made it clear that she had different hopes for Black Jack than his father had held.

There was, come to think of it, that old tale about the prince who ran away to marry his true love. One of the ones that had led XP on this convoluted mission in the first place. Perhaps the bard had disapproved of a princess being so bold and had shifted the gender accordingly? Entirely possible.

He'd look into it.

…

Agent XP, hoping to discover Black Jack's father's identity, and through that his mother, spent the next day doing research on that Pirate Gnorbu Falcon.

And struck gold.

The last pirate ship Falcon had served on was _My Lady's Dream_, a suspicious choice of names in itself. A merchant pirate ship-what on Neopian did that mean? Surely that ignoramus of an espionage agent assigned to infiltrate pirate circles had thought to provide a description-!

Oh, there it was. Of course, those aristocratic pirates that supposedly live to high codes of honor, vow only to steal from the rich, and are widely regarded among the lower classes, especially in Meridell and Brightvale, as heroes.

There we go: Capitan (strange, not captain?) Kiote con Tristador, also known as Le Baron de Corsair. Shadow Wocky with amazing blue eyes. Famous for his flashing sword, especially the foil though he also makes use of a full range of pirate weaponry. Easily recognized by his extremely rich taste in clothing, generally a full captain's outfit, complete with weapons and plumed hat.

XP grinned. Blue eyes. Foil. Fancy clothing. Black Jack really was his father's son, whether he liked it or not.

What about the mom? This "lady," no doubt. She had to be the mother of "Jackie," as Falcon had called Black Jack.

XP did some reading, neomailed a few sources, rang up others over various communications and radio frequencies, and thought.

It was tough going. This Kiote was no Threelegs or Scarblade-he was only known to a select few, or at least only a select few admitted to knowing him. And those few were extremely leery of discussing him.

It grew late. He couldn't reasonably expect any answers before the next day.

The lab-pet frowned thoughtfully. Well, why not? Scholars were known for being inordinately stubborn when it came to their research.

_**End Part Five**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hah! Found you!" laughed Jackie, whipping open a cabinet and seeing 10C, his Red Kougra best friend. "Now you stay there and count to 100!" The little Brown Wocky, today in a handsome red velvet suit with black silk trim, shut the cabinet again and ran out of the room excitedly, dodging pirate crewmen as he ran past.

The two young Neopets were in the middle of a game of Stowaway, which was really just their own personal version of hide and seek.

_I know just the place!_ thought Jackie excitedly, rushing towards Falcon's dining hall. It would be empty right now. That old pirate cook always took a nap in the afternoons.

He swung open the double doors, and found it was not empty.

Two figures were deep in the middle of a conversation. A new deckhand by the name of Sammy-a Blue Mynci-and a stranger, a Yellow Moehog in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, had been sitting across from each other at a small table near the large viewing window.

As they heard the door open, the Moehog leapt upright, ready for action. Then he noticed the intruder was just a child and relaxed. "Come here, boy," he called softly.

Sammy stared at Jackie in terror and slunk back in his chair.

The young Wocky, realizing whatever was going on was no game, drew his foil in his left paw and, for his right paw, a knife from a hidden sheath at his back. Unafraid, he took a few steps closer.

"It's Jacque-Kiote's son!" hissed the Mynci to the stranger, trembling.

"Who are you?" asked Jackie calmly.

The Moehog hushed Sammy with a gesture and grinned smoothly, nearly as dashing as Capitan Kiote. That grin alone put the young Wocky on guard and he tightened his grip on his weapons.

"00Hog, young Jacque." He smiled, obviously waiting for some sort of recognition.

"Never heard of you."

The Moehog pouted for a second, then shrugged and smiled. "No matter. I was just leaving."

"No you weren't. You were talking to Sammy." Jackie's eyes narrowed suspiciously as the situation suddenly made sense. "You're a spy. You're spying on my father!"

"I prefer the phrase 'collecting information', and yes."

Jackie angrily threw the knife and charged forward with his foil, drawing his cutlass with his free paw as he ran across the room.

00Hog was far quicker and immeasurably more experienced. He easily dodged the knife and caught the young Wocky by his wrists as he lashed out.

"Not a bad toss," said 00Hog cheerfully, glancing back to where the knife was embedded several inches into the wood behind him. It would've caught him right in the shoulder if he hadn't seen it coming. Strange a tiny little pirate prince wouldn't go for the throat, but who knew what the kitten was planning to do with his swords.

Jackie was fighting to free his paws, but it was hopeless. The spy was far stronger than him. 00Hog tightened his grip, trying to get the Wocky to drop his weapons, but Jacque clung tightly to the hilts of his swords.

"Tough little guy," he complimented. "A few years and you may put up a decent fight. I just might keep in touch."

Then he twisted the Wocky's paws hard, at the same time yanking the young pirate up into the air.

Jackie cried out as both swords clattered to the floor, though he was still suspended in the air by that spy. His heart was just beginning to quicken as the Moehog smirked at him, then turned to ask something of Sammy.

The double doors banged open and Capitan Kiote glared at the scene before him, stiff with rage. Falcon, a pirate Gnorbu and the ship's cook, stood at his left, probably the one that alerted the Shadow Wocky capitan in the first place. Rodger, a pirate Yurble and Kiote's first mate, stood at Kiote's right.

"Drop my son," growled Kiote.

10C, still looking for Jackie, peeked into the room and noticed the commotion. The young Kougra's eyes widened as he took in the strange Moehog, Capitan Kiote's stiff posture, and Jackie's predicament, then he took off to find Lady Belle. She'd know what to do.

00Hog shrugged and dropped Jackie in a heap. Then, without another word, he spun around and leapt through the glass window. It shattered outward and the Moehog plunged overboard into the sea.

Kiote ran to the window and was just in time to see the Moehog slip beneath the water. They'd never catch him now. Breathing hard, he spun around to face a sweating Sammy.

"Grab him," he ordered coldly. Falcon and Rodger did so immediately.

"That disgusting spy got away. But you won't," said Kiote darkly, drawing his foil and pressing the side against the Mynci's throat.

"You're a traitor. And you're dead."

He drew back his paw…

… And Jackie jumped at his father, latching onto his arm and throwing off his father's swing.

"Papa, no! He hadn't even given his side…" Jackie's voice trailed off as Kiote turned his furious gaze at his son.

10C got back just in time to see Kiote shake Jackie off and punch him in the chest. The small Brown Wocky crashed hard to the floor. The young Kougra winced and ducked back behind the door in fear.

Capitan Kiote turned back to Sammy and again drew back his paw-

"KIOTE!" screamed Lady Belle fearfully from where she stood just inside the doorway, clasping her paws together over her pounding heart. The Blue Acara looked as lovely and precious as ever.

The Shadow Wocky growled and lowered his paw. By his personal code of honor, he would never execute anyone-not even a traitor-in front of his beautiful and delicate wife.

"Throw him overboard," he ordered Falcon and Rodger.

"Kiote-what happened?" asked Belle, still frightened. Her wide eyes took in the shattered window and her son crumbled on the floor as the pirates dragged the traitor from the room.

Kiote instead stomped over to his son and hauled him up by his shirt collar. "Never get in my way. Until you become el capitan, my word is law," he growled, glaring deep into his son's eyes.

"Y-yes father," said Jackie weakly, still in pain from the blow.

The Shadow Wocky seemed to relax and lowered his son back to the ground. "Good." Then he turned and left the room.

"Kiote! Kiote-speak to me!" called Belle, chasing after him.

10C ran up to Jackie and knelt beside him. "You okay, buddy? That punch must've hurt!"

Jackie was staring at the shattered window and didn't seem to hear. "That-that spy. 00Hog. He must have known Sammy would be killed as a traitor. But he just-" he groaned and pressed a paw to his chest. "He just saved himself."

"Scum," growled 10C. "But seriously, Jackie…"

"Even… even if Sammy makes it to Krawk Island he'll never get recruited to another pirate ship. And no one would lend him Neopoints or anything, knowing he'd gotten thrown off by Capitan Kiote…" He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his paw against his chest, trying hard not to whimper.

"Jackie! You alright?" asked 10C again, worried.

"I shouldn't have interfered. I knew better. And it's not like Sammy's any better off."

Falcon, the elderly pirate Gnorbu, had returned and heard that last statement. "Not true, Jackie boy," he said softly. "He's got a fightin' chance now. An' he's still alive. Life is a gift in itself."

"No. I was wrong."

Falcon glanced at 10C and shrugged. Jackie would never see that his father could be the one in the wrong. The Gnorbu scooped up the Wocky in his arms and headed towards his kitchen and private room.

"Let's make sure ya didn't crack any ribs, Jackie lad."

10C followed along.

…

Black Jack could hardly believe it when that annoying Brown Lenny turned up again. Still in that tacky blue vest and with a dogged look of fierce determination on his somewhat silly-looking face.

_Calm down_, the Brown Wocky ordered himself, straightening his own expensive black suit, as he tended to do when he was tense about something. _He can't possibly know anything._

The Card House, his precious club, was fairly crowded, but not to the point where you had to shout to be heard. It was the perfect time for private discussions, not that anyone could hope to pull the wool over his eyes.

Speaking of which, his blue eyes followed the Lenny's gaze toward the bar and watched as they settled on-Khargana?

The Lenny took a step forward, and in that time Black Jack casually intercepted him. His back to the room, Black Jack tilted his head as he locked eyes with the lanky Neopet.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked, dangerously softly, just a hint of a growl in his smooth voice.

Despite himself, XP felt a chill creep up his spine. His plan had better work.

"I'd like to talk to your girlfriend."

Black Jack's eyes narrowed to slits. Even through those, his blue eyes drilled into XP's, pinning him in place.

"I don't have a girl. If that's all, get out."

"Sorry if I misunderstood something," insisted the Lenny nervously. "But I wish to speak to the Queen of Spades."

XP noticed the stiffening of the Wocky's pose and his shift of weight. He'd touched a nerve.

"What about?"

"You."

"Get out."

_Not yet!_ cried XP's mind. "You're hiding something, otherwise you wouldn't want me gone," he accused, lowering his own voice.

"You're not worth the effort, so don't flatter yourself into imagining you could possibly be a threat to me," scoffed the club owner, but XP could tell he was wary.

"If you've nothing to hide, prove it!" the Lenny dared.

Black Jack's paws clenched, but he closed his eyes for a second while he forced himself to calm down. There wasn't a chance of this idiot scholar finding out anything anyway. Talking to Khargana was barking up the wrong tree, seeing as she didn't know a thing. It wasn't like he'd asked for an interview with 10C.

"Very well," he said slowly. His expression darkened and he smirked. "But Fyora help you if the Queen of Spades should take a disliking to you."

XP nodded and tried to step around Black Jack, but the club owner grabbed his wing as he tried to slide past.

Twisting the wing painfully, Black Jack growled, "And not even Fyora can help you should I find a reason!"

The club owner let go of the wing and turned back to greeting Card Housers and other guests, perfectly calm, not a single trace of what he was really thinking showing.

XP had been threatened before-many, many times before-he reflected as he rubbed his sore wing. But something in Black Jack's voice, in those ice-cold blue eyes, in that completely confident expression, let him know the club owner was deathly serious. And competent.

He forced himself not to think about it. Black Jack may be tough stuff, but so was Agent XP of the FPP. The Lenny collected himself and stiffly walked up to the bar and sat two barstools down from the gangster Green Wocky he knew to be none other than Khargana the Wocky Detective.

She was alone tonight, her hat brim pulled low, sipping her drink: a fizzy chocolaty brown color with a hint of red. _Cherry Neocola_, XP thought to himself.

10C-the 10 of Clubs, that giant Red Kougra bartender-had been chatting with her when XP, or, rather, Niles, walked over and took a seat. 10C stopped talking immediately.

"Whatcha drinking?" he asked, his eyes wary and suspicious. XP figured he hadn't gotten over that last question-and-answer session.

"Midnight on the rocks," answered XP casually, slapping down a few NP bills.

10C raised his eyebrows appreciatively, whipped up the drink, and handed it over. The Kougra then pocketed the Neopoints and wandered down the bar, pretending he needed to wipe it down again.

"Got yerself in bad favor, I've heard," grinned the Queen of Spades, turning and smiling at the lanky, out-of-place Brown Lenny in his silly blue vest. Probably sillier than her normal suede vest she wore to mark herself as Detective Khargana.

XP groaned and hid his face behind a wing, looking embarrassed.

Khargana laughed. "I've heard a bit about ya, Niles. I'm the Queen of Spades, by the way. Call me Queenie."

"Thank you, miss-err, Queenie."

"So, you tryin' to make trouble or ya just messing with the wrong crowd?" she asked casually, sipping her Neocola.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone!" exclaimed the Lenny, clearly upset. "I just, well, wanted some answers."

"I can relate."

_I'll bet you can__,_ thought XP. "I mean, you can only learn so much from history books and old wives tales."

The Green Wocky laughed. "And ya thought you could get something from a Card Houser? Sorry, kid."

"Can you help me?"

"Maybe. Feel free to ask questions, though. I'm in a good mood."

Yeah, he'd read about her single-handedly clearing up a kidnapping case in minutes in the Neopian Times that morning. Big paycheck too, he'd bet.

Playing the part perfectly, XP glanced nervously towards Black Jack. "Is he gonna kill me?"

Khargana laughed, absolutely delighted with such a silly question. "He threatened ya? I dunno if you could've made a worse enemy. But I doubt it. Not his style." She sipped her Neocola some more, still chuckling. "You'd have to do somethin' really bad before he'd even have ya jumped in the street. Do something like puttin' a Card Houser in danger, then he might run ya outta town. He's very protective."

"I heard he's skilled with a foil."

The Green Wocky looked puzzled. "Now, that's an odd rumor," she mumbled. Then she shook her head. "Not likely. I've seen him fightin', and it's always unarmed. Taught me ever'thin' I know about streetfightin'. The first rule was no weapons. The second rule was no rules." She grinned. "Which I think was a joke, since 'e went on to explain codes of conduct expected 'round here."

"Maybe he-"

"Look, sorry kid, but no-one's ever seen B.J. with a dagger, let alone a sword." She smirked and glanced over towards the club owner. "It wouldn't go with his designer suit. But most of us _have_ seen him flip some cocky pets over his back with one paw, bashing them so hard 10C had ta drag them poor morons out to join the garbage in the alley. And, if ya watch carefully, you rather often notice him twistin' someone's arm until they whimper an apology." She gave him a knowing look, obviously having seen Black Jack's cold reception of him.

XP rubbed his still sore wing without really thinking about it. "Why doesn't he use weapons?"

Khargana looked thoughtful. "I asked him once that very question. He said he needn't bother, and this way earned him more respect then flashing a blade ever could. I answered that some of the most heroic figures of our age were swordfighters an' he just laughed and said there wasn't room in the Club House to be swingin' weapons 'round anyway."

"He seems to care a lot about respect and honor. Are all club owners like that?" he asked innocently.

Khargana shook her head proudly. "Nope. Most only care about power and Neopoints. B.J.'s special."

"How special?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Just what are you supposed to be researching?" the Green Wocky asked, smiling and showing her very pointy feline teeth.

"Uh, Brightvalian history." He dropped his voice and continued, "I picked up a funny story about a runaway prince and thought there might be some truth to it. Neopia Central seemed to be the most practical place to start, and Neopets told me this club was famous for secrets… I dunno. Sounds kinda dumb now."

"Actually, it's pretty interesting. And I'm guessin' ya think Black Jack may be yer prince?"

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind. He didn't actually give me a friendly welcome… but maybe he was protecting someone?"

"Entirely possible. In my humble opinion, far more likely," answered the Green Wocky. She thought about it, then shrugged. "But it may be harder than ya think. No one here has a Brightvalian accent-upper OR lower class. And I don't know how long a pampered prince would last in this crowd."

"You're not going to help me, are you?" asked the Lenny sadly.

Khargana thought about all the Card Housers she knew, then shook her head. "I just can't see any of these guys as a prince in hiding."

"Not even Black Jack?"

Khargana smiled, slightly mockingly. "Nope. Not even Black Jack."

_**End Part Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Man, Jackie! I cain't still hardly believe yer paps found me mum's inn. I don' even a'member it myself!" laughed 10C, all the words coming out like a tidal wave, with little forethought but swelling with excitement.

The two friends were standing on deck, leaning against the railing. The Red Kougra's eyes fastened on the horizon, eager to spot what had once been his home, eager for answers to questions he'd been asking himself as long as he could remember. Was his mom still alive? What had happened to his father? Did he have brothers or sisters? Any other family?

"Oh, a-yeah!" said Jackie, with a painfully fake smile on his face. The Brown Wocky realized 10C hadn't been looking at him and, relieved, allowed his expression to settle back into a troubled frown.

It'd been a few months since Jackie's mistake. Since he'd nearly struck his best friend. And yesterday Kiote's first mate, the Pirate Yurble Rodger, had cheerfully given the boys the news that Capitan Kiote had located 10C's home.

_But 10C i__s already home!_ Jackie had nearly cried out, before noticing the euphoric look on his best friend's face.

The news went on. Kiote had found the pirates responsible, the one's who'd kidnapped 10C at any rate, and got them to fess up in exchange for their miserable lives. The lowlifes were stupid too-they'd run away with the Kougra cub, not returning to their ship or hanging around, so they had no idea how the inn had fared. Their captain was dead, Kiote informed the boys, so unfortunately he couldn't punish him for attacking a humble inn. But they were on track and would land the next day.

While 10C dreamed of the family he'd never gotten to enjoy, Jackie was disgusted with himself for his own selfish thoughts. He didn't want 10C to leave.

"I see something!" suddenly shouted 10C.

Sure enough, there was land off in the distance. As they approached, they made out the shape of a building.

"It's me mum's inn! I just know it!" said 10C eagerly, standing on the tips of his rearpaws and leaning out as far as he could over the rail.

They drew closer and Jackie realized something was wrong with the building. It seemed… incomplete.

It was soon apparent the inn was in the midst of reconstruction. Meaning, basically, it was mostly a shambles. Burned, missing pieces, broken-the few places where new wood braces had been put up looked pathetic in comparison with how much still needed attention.

10C's smile slowly fell to a look of horror and anxiety.

The ship docked and Kiote, Rodger, Jackie and 10C got off. There was a small, plain town a few miles off, just visible down the road from the docks, but the inn was right on the waterline. An easy target. A few Neopets were milling around, mostly loitering though a few looked like they were doing some work. A Green Zafara female in a plain, brown dress approached Capitan Kiote out of curiosity.

"May I help the good sir?" she asked humbly, in a trembling, fearful voice. Her eyes seemed more focused on the Shadow Wocky's rich clothing then anything else.

"A moment of your time, miss," he said politely. She nodded and they went off to talk privately. Rodger stayed near the gangplank to make sure no stowaways slipped onto the ship.

10C and Jackie wandered. They went up into the inn to explore, but were struck dumb with horror as soon as they swung open the rickety door.

The inside was worse than the outside! The floor had been swept, and someone had shoved the broken and shattered furniture into piles, but the place was still dreary and scary. Empty. You could still see where the pirates had come through. Everything that had once been homely or pretty had been trashed. Damage from weapons gauged the walls and supports. All of the windows were broken and boarded up.

An elderly Grey Moehog who'd been halfheartedly sweeping up a long-since shattered window noticed the horrified look on the boys' faces.

"Sad, ain't it? Not one of them poor souls made it out alive that night."

10C began trembling. Jackie set a paw on his shoulder, trying to comfort but feeling small and hopelessly inadequate.

"Not one?" asked the young Wocky desperately.

"Well, word is a lad got kidnapped. He might still be living. But everyone else, even the guests…"

10C's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, sobbing. Choking and gasping and mumbling and pleading. Tears rolled down his face and into his paws. He didn't even try to stop them. Every hope he'd ever had was destroyed. Gone.

"I'm so sorry, 10C," whispered Jackie helplessly, kneeling beside his friend, wishing he could somehow help.

Capitan Kiote entered, looking less haughty then usual, followed by the Green Zafara.

The Zafara rushed to the young Red Kougra and folded him in her arms.

"Oh! 10C-my dear, dear nephew! Your mother was my sister. But at least you're safe. One of you survived that night. Now we have someone to remember your beloved parents by."

She squeezed him tightly, her own tears falling freely.

"Go on, honey," she whispered. "Cry. I know. I felt the same thing when the news hit me. But at least you're safe. At least you're finally home."

Kiote pulled a large pouch of Neopoints and Dubloons from off his sword belt and set it on a damaged table.

The Green Zafara looked towards the pirate captain in surprise.

"To rebuild the inn, my lady," he said politely. "It's the least I can do. Come, Jackie, it's time to go."

"But…"

"Come along, son."

Jackie ran over to 10C, who was still crying, but softer. The Brown Wocky grabbed 10C's free paw and squeezed. "I'll-I'll see you around, okay? Keep in touch?"

10C met his eyes and nodded weakly, unable to speak.

The Shadow Wocky came up behind his son and set a heavy paw on Jackie's shoulder.

"It's time to go. It was nice knowing you, 10C."

"I'll miss you," whispered Jackie, just before his father pulled him away.

They set sail once Jackie and Kiote were back on board. Kiote didn't once look back, whereas all Jackie could do for the rest of the day and the whole following night was stare off at the point on the horizon where he'd left his best friend.

The stars twinkled overhead, almost as if trying to console the miserable young Brown Wocky. Usually they were companionable, beautiful lights reminding him Neopia was a fantastic place full of many different sorts of personalities and wonders. Tonight, they seemed distant. They made him feel small. Insignificant.

Alone.

…

When Agent XP got up the next day, the first thing he did was check his neomail. Sure enough, one source had come through. And, strangely enough, it was 00Hog, who was currently semi-retired and training new spies. How odd that his name kept popping up. There was obviously more to the story, but all XP really cared about was completing his mission. Finding that prince.

The Brown Lenny quickly scanned the letter, then read it slowly twice through, taking in every detail. Now he knew who and what Lady Belle was.

XP thought about this new information a bit, then nodded to himself. Time for a real conversation with Mr. Black Jack.

And he'd best take some precautions too. Getting kicked out was not in the cards. Was that a pun? He smiled stiffly and collected his things. No time for jokes. He meant to be taken seriously. And, for someone like Black Jack, that required a touch of flair.

…

Lady Belle was looking for Jacque. He hadn't come to dinner and she was worried. The beautiful Blue Acara peeked into his room-empty. She opened the door wider to be sure and sighed.

The room had changed so much since 10C had left. Only a single bed, a desk, and a chair. Nothing stuck to the walls, no cards or games, no sign that the room belonged to a teenage Wocky. Heavy books were stacked everywhere and in between were all different sorts of weapons. She spotted a crumbled piece of paper on the floor, bent to retrieve it, then uncrumbled it. It was the beginnings of a note written in her son's elegant handwriting:

_10C, please. Why haven't you written? Can't you just be honest with me? I__—_

A big scribble was over the page. Belle sadly recrumbled the paper and dropped it in a wastebasket next to Jacque's desk, sadly noticing the many similarly crumbled pieces of paper already in there.

She closed the door and moved on down the hall. She'd try the workout room next.

The Blue Acara could tell as she neared the room that she was on the right track. There were definite noises-none at all pleasant-coming from the room.

She slowly pushed open the door and spotted her son, elegantly clad in a full officer's outfit, as he always was these days. The Brown Wocky's back was to her, a cutlass in his right paw and a foil in his left, as he charged and attacked the exercise dummies and targets mercilessly.

Lady Belle stepped into the room, but the Wocky didn't notice.

He whipped his cutlass around, hacking a dummie into four pieces, while he speared another with his foil before whipping it out upwards, slicing the upper part in half. Then he stepped back, panting, and tossed both swords in the air. As they came down he neatly caught each in the opposite paw from that which had held it before-the cutlass now in his left and the foil in his right.

His back still to his mother, he twirled the swords casually, then darted forward and sliced several round shaped targets into eighths with four deft slices each. He tossed the swords up, again switching paws, but this time twirled and sheathed them as he caught them.

As soon as they were sheathed, he had two knives in his left paw and a pistol in his right. He spun around, thinking to attack targets on the other side of the room, and found himself facing his mother. She looked as beautiful and delicate as ever in her elegant floor-length gown.

Lady Belle nearly cried at the fierce look on her son's face when he spun around, but the look faded as he lowered his paws to his sides. Suddenly she noticed he was drenched in sweat and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Darling!" she despaired, rushing to him and feeling his forehead for fever, still treating him like a kitten though he was by now her own height. "How long have you been at this?"

Jackie gently pushed her paws aside and replaced the weapons as his waist. He was slightly surprised to find his paws were trembling.

Belle noticed with horror that his eyes were bloodshot. "Jacque?" she asked, taking his shaking paws in hers and squeezing tight.

"How… long?" he asked slowly, trying to think. He glanced around at the demolished targets and dummies, the work of hours. He grinned a little weakly. "It was… just after Rodger got that letter from his wife."

"Honey, that was just after breakfast!"

"What time is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Nearly 10 pm!"

The Wocky blinked. It hadn't felt nearly that long. But it sure explained why he was so tired now. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, mother." He shrugged and seemed to realize he was sticky with sweat. He pulled off a short cape and the coat of his officer's outfit before continuing.

"I was jealous and felt stupid over being so. I came here to blow off some steam. I only meant to be an hour or so. Strange father didn't interrupt me. I'm sure he peeked in a few times…"

Belle didn't think it was strange at all, but she kept that to herself.

"Dear…" she began.

"I'd best take a quick shower and get to bed, mother." He grinned weakly and headed for the door. "I'm wiped."

"Jacque, about 10C-"

Jackie stiffened. "He doesn't want to talk to me, mother. That's that."

"But I don't think that's-"

"He hates me. He hates me for what happened to his family."

"Jacque…"

Jackie spun to face his mother. "I'm tired, mother! I'm tired of getting excited every time a flying Neopet or Petpet swings by. I'm tired of hoping against hope while I'm flipping through a delivery of neomail that the next letter will have my name on it! I'm tired of feeling lonely every time I step into my own bedroom!"

He yanked a letter from a pocket in his slacks and glared at it for a second before shredding it.

"And I'm sick and tired of writing these pathetic letters that are never going to be answered! He probably throws them away without even reading them! That's it! No more!"

Maybe his voice had been harsh and his expression full of anger, but Belle could see with a mother's eye how much her Jacque was hurting.

Jackie threw down the pieces of his letter and glared at her, waiting for some feeble phrase that would supposedly make him feel better. To his surprise, Belle stepped forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, honey," she whispered. "I don't understand it either. But I love you. And I'll never stop loving you, no matter what. You'll always be my Jacque."

Jackie hugged his mom back as he fought off tears. "Thank you, mama," he whispered back.

_**End Part Seven**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie was nervous. It was time. He knew it. His mother knew it. Falcon had warned him. The other pirates, crew and officers, had begun treating him differently.

But… did he really want to be a pirate?

What else could he do? It was too late to go back now. The young Wocky slowly raised a paw, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in!" called Capitan Kiote.

Jackie entered and stood at attention for a minute while his father appraised him.

Kiote smiled proudly. His son, Jacque con Tristador, cut a fine figure. The Brown Wocky was dressed in an immaculate black officer's outfit with gold trim and white embroidery at cuffs and lapels. A black cape with satin lining sat elegantly across his shoulders and swept to just below the waistline, disguising to the unpracticed eye the twin daggers and pistol hidden in sheathes at the back of his belt. A cutlass hung at his right, his foil at his left.

He was skilled with all of his weapons, together or separately, right or left pawed. Besides that, Kiote had made sure his son had learned boxing, wrestling, martial arts, and other fighting skills from the pirate crew, especially the officers. It had been such an honor to train Jackie, they'd eagerly taught the lad every trick and skill they knew. Every one of his teachers described him as the perfect combination of strong, acrobatic, and quick. And Capitan Kiote himself had seen to his intellectual education and exercises.

Jackie was perfect.

Or so Kiote thought.

The Shadow Wocky capitan sat at his enormous desk, his Pirate Yurble first mate, Rodger, on his right, Falcon the Pirate Gnorbu-his most trusted advisor-on his left. Kiote gestured Jackie to take the seat across from his. He smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked pleasantly.

Jackie kept a straight, cold face. He thought about his mom. His once best friend. But his eyes stayed level with his father's.

"Yes, father."

"You understand your mission will be designed to be difficult. This is very serious."

"I understand."

Kiote nodded, then leaned forward, supporting his head on one paw. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I'm being blackmailed. Some stupid royal I made the mistake of once letting on my ship."

Jackie took this in with a long blink and a smirk flicked across his mouth.

"Is he suicidal?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I have a feeling you just guessed what I have in mind for him."

The smirk fell from Jackie's mouth and his face hardened.

"I want you to kill him."

Silence.

"I can't let this slide, Jackie. I can't just teach him a lesson. He intends to expose me to those faeries that think they rule Neopia, lest I pay him 50,000 Dubloons by next week. I don't want any other royal fools getting ideas. I want him taken care of. Tonight."

Jackie couldn't say anything for a minute. Murder. His first assignment was to kill a blackmailer.

"Again I ask you, Jackie. Are you ready?"

The young Brown Wocky closed his eyes for a second while he collected himself, then opened them and nodded. "Yes, father."

Kiote smiled proudly and got to his rear paws. He went over to one of his safes and twirled the combination dial this way and that until it clicked open.

"I thought you'd say that, Jackie. I special ordered these last year. Just picked them up a couple days ago."

He motioned his son forward, swung open the safe, and pulled out a large tray lined with red velvet.

Jackie gasped in delight.

A foil, a cutlass, a pistol, and twin daggers-jet black and trimmed in gold. At the base of each was a cursive "J" in scarlet enamel. A pirate capitan's weapon set.

In awe, Jackie laid out his old weapons on his father's desk before slowly reaching for the beautiful weapons. The twin daggers were perfectly balanced. The pistol was heavy but small. He grinned as he slid them home in the sheathes at his back, hidden by his cape. The cutlass was perfect. He slid it into place at his right. And he fell in love with the foil the instant his paw folded around the hilt. It fit his paw as well as a glove, it was weighted just the way Jackie liked it, and it was beautiful. He sheathed it at his left and turned to his father.

"Thank you, papa," he whispered, deeply touched.

Kiote set a paw on his son's shoulder. "Make me proud, Jackie."

"I won't fail you, father. I promise."

…

Black Jack entered his office around 10 am, set on getting some of The Card House's usual paperwork out of the way. Having only gotten up some 15 minutes ago, the Brown Wocky stretched luxuriously before settling into his huge chair.

Suddenly, a strip of cloth was around his mouth and his head had been yanked backwards. Something, a lasso of some sort, dropped around his upper body and the chair back and tightened, binding him in place. He unsheathed his Wocky claws and stretched to slash the bindings, but his wrists were grabbed and tied together. He kicked out with his rear paws, trying to offset his chair, but another lasso slipped around them and snapped tight.

Black Jack, absolutely furious, stopped fighting and waited. After a minute, the gag was removed by whoever was behind his chair.

"You're a dead Neopet," he growled ominously. "Whatever you have in mind, you pathetic fool-"

His keen eyes caught someone cloaked with that invisibility faerie ability come around to face him.

"I just wish to have a discussion, Mr. Black Jack." The voice wasn't one the club owner had heard before. It was soft, neither low nor high, and perfectly calm and self-assured.

"I don't talk to cowards. I consider it a waste of my valuable time. Show yourself or get out. Or better yet, run. Because my Card Housers and I will be right on your tail."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "I have many faults, I admit, but cowardice is not one of them."

The shield dropped and Black Jack found himself facing-

-that idiot Lenny!

Black Jack gritted his teeth in anger before responding. "I knew you were up to no good. This whole scholar thing was a farce! Just what are you up to?"

"Calm down," said the Brown Lenny in annoyance, still in that calm, professional voice. "I came here for exactly what I said I came here for, though granted I'm not who I said I was."

Black Jack's eyes narrowed. He hadn't liked 00Hog that first time on his father's ship, and all of their subsequent meetings had always left him with a foul taste in his mouth. He'd met other secret agents too-never liked a single one. "You're a spy. Congratulations, you managed to sink even lower in my esteem."

"Well, yes, I have dappled in espionage. But, I assure you, that is not the focus of my agency."

"Who are you? I don't like to deal with spies, and I refuse to have any dealings with the anonymous."

XP's eyes twinkled. "I'd ask if you can keep a secret, but I know that answer fairly well by now. My name is Expea, or just the two letters XP. I'm an agent specializing in undercover work for the Faerie Protection Program."

The Brown Wocky seemed thoughtful.

XP continued. "We specialize, as you've probably assumed, in protecting Neopians that may need help from-well, criminal's not exactly the right word, so let's say 'evil' forces. Some of our work comes from Neopets that have directly contacted us or Queen Fyora, but much of it we have to go out and find. Neopets in trouble tend to hide rather than request aid."

Black Jack considered this, then nodded.

The Brown Lenny went over and, to Black Jack's horror, flipped open his secret shelf and pulled out his foil.

"Beautiful weapon, by the way. A gift from your father, Capitan Kiote, of course."

The club owner froze, then growled. "And what does this have to do with the Brightvalian royal line? Or do you think I'm your long-lost prince?"

XP shrugged. "The thought had crossed my mind. Your mother was, after all, a runaway from the palace itself. Too bad she was just a lady-in-waiting, daughter of a duke. So you're nothing but a pirate."

Black Jack flinched. That comment had hit closer to home than he'd thought. "Actually, I'm not even that." He hesitated, but went on. "I failed my final test. And I ran away."

"Which is why your father is after you? I eavesdropped on you and that pirate you called Falcon."

Black Jack glared at him, then growled and reluctantly nodded.

"So, who's the prince? I know it's one of your Card Housers."

"Why should I tell you anything?" asked Black Jack irritably, fidgeting in his bonds.

"Because my agency can render him completely untouchable." XP snapped his wingtips. "Easy as that. I know better than to offer you protection, though undoubtedly you'll have to face your father someday. But I think even you have to admit this prince you're hiding deserves the option. But to make the offer, as well as make me sure we're accessible to him, I do need to know who exactly he is."

The club owner glared at him for a long minute of silence before answering.

"You'll never tell anyone?" growled Black Jack. "I don't care who you are or what reports you're supposed to file-I don't even want it written down!"

"I swear."

"I _will_ hold you to that."

XP walked around and untied all the bindings, then Black Jack leaned forward and pressed a button on the underside of his desk.

"I do warn you, though. He won't accept."

"How would you know?"

"Oh, me and 10C go way back."

_Wait-not the-_

The huge Red Kougra bartender, still in apron and carrying a rag and a glass he'd been in the midst of polishing, entered casually, humming to himself off-key. His usual carefree boyish face grinned at Black Jack.

"Hey, Jackie. What's-" The door swung shut behind him and he suddenly noticed the Lenny. He stared in recognition and shock.

"How on Neopia?" wondered XP aloud.

"I'm a wonderin' the same thing!" exclaimed 10C, turning to his oldest friend.

"Long story," said Black Jack casually, ignoring 10C's outburst. "Would you like to hear it? But only if you acknowledge my friend's identity is perfectly safe."

"If I couldn't see through it, no one could."

"In that case, shall I formally present you to Prince Marten Seacrest?"

_**End Part Eigh**__**t**_


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie had never been more confident. At the same time, he'd never been more anxious over the thought of failure. And his conscience, or at least the small part his father had never been able to darken, was screaming at him that death is not a just punishment for blackmail, especially without a proper warning.

The young Brown Wocky shoved all such decidedly non-professional thoughts out of his mind. Right now he had to focus on not getting caught. And on putting on a good show for the two pirates assigned to assist him-and later report to his father, Capitan Kiote, on his performance.

It was just past midnight, and Brightvalians tend to go to sleep fairly early. Early to bed, early to rise and all that. The castle was silent. Jackie and the two pirates, a Blue Elephante and a Red Quiggle, both in pirate dress, had a relatively easy time slipping in. The moat was positively laughable, not that his 'assistants' had much of a sense of humor, the walls were easily scaled with the right tools, and most of the Brightvalian guards were snoozing, while the ones awake were easily dodged.

Jackie looked with disgust at the gaudy draperies that lined every hall, the solid gold doorknobs, the diamond trim along the walls and inset in the expensive furniture. Brightvale was known to be prosperous, but this sort of flagrant disrespect for honest workers' earnings was disgraceful. If they had so much leftover money, why not give it to somewhere that needed it? Like the farmers that lived in Meri Acres? Maybe then they wouldn't be running by the Rubbish Dump daily for castoffs.

Soon they came to the door of the royal's room. Unfortunately, there were two alert guards posted on either side. But they could be easily and noiselessly dealt with.

The young Wocky, from the safety of the shadows, pulled out his daggers and flung them with a special twist Falcon had taught him. The hilts simultaneously crashed into the guards' foreheads and they collapsed instantly. Concussed, but relatively unharmed. Had they been wearing helmets it would have been slightly more difficult.

"You should've killed them," hissed the Elephante pirate.

"They'll never know what hit them," answered Jackie sensibly as he retrieved his daggers.

"Still…"

"No. We're only here to kill the blackmailer."

Jackie glanced up and down the empty hall before setting his paw on the door handle. Locked. Weird. What kind of royal sleeps with his door locked? Especially one with guards posted outside?

The Quiggle pirate grunted and pulled out a set of lock picks. The lock was too small for their daggers to handle. After a couple seconds, the door swung open.

The three slipped in. The two pirates stayed just inside the doorway, while Jackie drew his foil and stepped toward the sleeping figure in the bed.

It was dark, but the Wocky's keen eyes could somewhat make out the figure of the slumbering Neopet. He was big. Huge, even. Jackie's eyes swept around the room and caught sight of a small crown on the table. A prince, then.

"Get on with it!" hissed the Elephante impatiently.

Jackie glared at him and swung the blade so it hissed ominously close to his face. He shut his mouth.

_Just get it over with_, thought Jackie. _I'll officially become a pirate and thus my father's successor. I vowed I would. He deserves it. Blackmailing my father! Royal scum!_

He set his foil at the Neopet's throat, then the prince groaned and blinked open his eyes.

The prince, terrified, allowed his eyes to follow the length of the blade up to the dark paw holding it. The face was in shadow, but the paw was rock steady. He sat upright, thinking to leap aside, but instantly the sword tip that had been pointing at his throat was pressed ominously against it.

_He's a Kougra_, realized Jackie in horror, recognizing the silhouette. _No, it can't be. Ridiculous._

"Kill him and let's get out of here!" hissed the Elephante nervously.

_He's a royal. A spoiled rotten royal! A blackmailer on top of that-imagine having the gall to blackmail my father, el Capitan Kiote. And besides, I vow__ed I would._ Jackie tried to convince himself. One strike. It would be quick.

But he couldn't do it.

Maybe if he convinced himself…

"Light the lamp," ordered Jackie in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Are you insane? Someone might see…" whispered the Quiggle pirate.

"Do it!" growled the Wocky.

The Quiggle pulled a match from a pocket, struck it, and held it to the bedside lamp. It sputtered alive…

… And 10C and Jackie found themselves face to face for the first time in years.

"Now kill him!" hissed the Elephante pirate.

Jackie swung his arm backwards, smacking it flat against the annoying Elephante's head. He collapsed. The slightly more sensible Quiggle cursed Jackie's clumsiness and leaped forward to help his companion. The Brown Wocky ducked around him, grabbed him by the throat, and crashed the foil's hilt against his head. He fell as well.

10C gave a nervous laugh and felt sick. Feepits, that was too close.

Jackie sheathed his foil and glared at his old friend.

"Since when are you a prince?"

10C gave a weak smile. "Since when are ya killin' princes?"

The humor was lost on the stiff Wocky.

The Red Kougra's smile dropped.

"After ya left. You know that ol' story me mum used ta tell me about the runaway prince? That was me paps. He left the castle ta marry me mum. By the time they'd traced 'im to the inn, it were too late. But Auntie Gracie-that Zafara lady?- called them up as soon as you guys was gone. I been stuck here ever since."

"Is that why you never wrote me? Never even replied to one letter?" Jackie was trying hard to be cold, but the pain of anger and loneliness built up over years was slipping through.

10C rubbed his head wearily before answering. "I wrote ya every day at first. And I got every one of yer letters. It soon became clear that you ain't been gettin' mine. Only one reason ya wouldn't."

Jackie was silent.

"Your pops intercepted them, Jackie. I swear. Why do ya think 'e wanted me dead?"

Jackie narrowed his eyes and set a paw to his foil. "You did blackmail my father!"

10C blushed. "Sorry. I-I were so angry. I wanted ta see you again. This castle is so stuck up. They been tryin' ta get rid of me accent fer ages now. And kept sayin' I weren't edumacated enough. Started sneakin' out to a bar in town, got a decent job as a bartender an' everythin'. Once them snobs caught on an', well, you seen them guards outside a my room."

Jackie sighed and looked down at the two unconscious pirates. He wearily sat down on the bed.

"What am I going to do? I can't go back to My Lady's Dream now. I've failed the test. I can't kill you."

"You're even thinkin' a goin' back?" exclaimed his friend. "Why? After what Kiote did…!"

Jackie's blue eyes flashed, but his control was far better than it had been all those years back. "He's my father, 10C. And he loved me." He held out the beautiful foil and rubbed the scarlet enamel J sadly. "No matter what he did, I know he loved me."

The young Brown Wocky jerked and a suddenly a look of horror swept over his face. "And my mother! I never even told her about this mission! She'll be worried sick. I need to go back!" He made to stand up, but 10C grabbed his collar and yanked him back down.

"Now who's the fool, eh? Ya said it yerself a few seconds ago. We need ta get outta here."

"I've gone back on a vow! My honor-what do I…? I can't believe-! If only… And my mother!" mumbled Jackie incoherently, his thoughts random and scattered.

10C laid a paw on his friend's shoulder. "If it hadn't been me, ya might have blood on yer paws. Ya really wanna be a killer? After Kiote asked ya such a thing-and he knew it was me-ya still wanna be a pirate?"

"What else is there?" despaired Jackie. "I've learned leadership, diplomacy, philosophy, history, culture, geometry, fighting, and the like. It's not like I can get a job as a tailor! And how am I supposed to hide from my father?"

"We'll think a somethin'!"

Jackie noticed a deck of cards on 10C's dresser. He smiled, thinking way back to the first time Falcon taught him how to play. Slowly he reached for them, then flipped them over and fanned them out. Someone had been playing Scarab 21 and neglected to shuffle the cards after he went through the deck. The young Brown Wocky's eyes fell on the 10 of Clubs next to the Jack of Spades.

He grinned. "Blackjack!" he laughed, yanking out the cards and showing them to 10C.

The Red Kougra looked at his friend as if debating whether to call a doctor. "Jackie? I dunno how ta tell ya this, since yer s'pose ta be the smart one an' all, but I'm pretty sure that's only 20."

"Cards, 10C! Cards!"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"I'll be Black Jack-just the right ring, don't you think? And you can be the 10 of Clubs! Why not? Jacque and 10C, Black Jack and the 10 of Clubs!"

"Well, actually 10C stands fer Marten Seacrest," said the Red Kougra, sticking out his tongue at the sound of the pompous name. It really didn't suit him.

"Not anymore! We'll go to Neopia Central! The big city will be perfect! Work our way up from the poorer areas, get more members! You were always interested in drinks, and I know I could handle the-"

"Jackie-make some sense! Please!"

"A club! We need a name… Well, why not we give everyone names of cards? The Card House! Stick to a theme, what do you say?"

"I say yer desperate not ta think about yer parents!"

The young Brown Wocky tossed aside his hat and cape and coat, then tossed his daggers and pistol to 10C. He unsheathed his cutlass in his right paw, still holding his foil in his left, then nodded in satisfaction.

10C slipped on an old tunic and a thick leather belt which he shoved the knives behind, within easy reach. The pistol he gripped tight in his right paw, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

…

"We couldn't risk going by sea," said Black Jack in a misty voice, his blue eyes far off. 10C was leaning against the doorway in his apron, his eyes just as distant. XP was sitting on the edge of his chair, taking in every detail.

"So we went by roadways, fighting off thieves, gangs, and gypsies. The gypsies respected us so much after that, they traveled with us a ways. It took a while, and we were exhausted and filthy, but we finally made it to Neopia Central. I ditched the remains of my outfit and, in return for a favor to a local tailor, got my first suit. Dressed appropriately, and furnished with Neopoints the gypsies had given us, I bought the building for The Card House and got all the necessary paperwork out of the way. By that time we'd made a bit of a name for ourselves and were happily paid for full membership and a Card House title. Many worked for free until the profit started rolling in-which only took about a week. Within a month I was able to pay back suppliers, along with advances, and purchase new furniture, card decks, glasses, etc. In less than a year The Card House had become the most respected and exclusive club in Neopia Central."

He blinked and his eyes settled back on XP, the Brown Lenny sitting across from him. "And that's it."

Agent XP sensed that Black Jack had skipped quite a bit of the last part of his story, but he decided not to make an issue over it. After all, his mission had been to locate a prince, not unveil a club owner's secrets.

"You haven't heard from your parents since?"

Black Jack looked slightly distressed, but shook his head.

XP glanced meaningfully towards the drawer the club owner had his map stored in.

"And you don't anticipate any trouble?"

The Brown Wocky gave XP a pitying look, obviously thinking the spy didn't know that much about him after all. To own and run a place like The Card House, you had to always expect trouble.

"Nothing I can't handle," he responded easily.

XP turned to give 10C, the Red Kougra prince, a once over, then shrugged.

"You obviously don't want to return to Brightvale, and it does seem you're perfectly safe-for the moment anyway."

The Lenny got to his legs and pulled a card from an inner pocket. He glanced at Black Jack, but handed it to 10C, realizing the Wocky was far too proud to take it.

"Emergency neomail address." He glanced meaningfully at Black Jack, including him in his next comment. "In case you ever do need assistance. You are both in highly dangerous positions, though perhaps not in active danger."

10C met eyes with Black Jack, shrugged, and slipped the card in a pocket of his apron.

"Ask for XP and answer whatever question may be asked of you."

The secret agent bowed and took his leave, glad this mess was over with.

Mission accomplished. As usual.

…

10C laughed and plopped in XP's seat. "So, now that you've had some practice, at least in givin' part of the story, ready ta tell Queenie the truth 'bout us?"

"Don't be ridiculous," huffed Black Jack, turning back to his paperwork.

_**End Part **__**Nine**_

…

_**Epilogue**_

An older Capitan Kiote, his Shadow Wocky fur now with a dusting of silver, looked up from where he sat polishing his cutlass. His first mate, the same Pirate Yurble, had just entered.

"Yes, Rodger?"

"Our news was correct, capitan. Falcon died in his sleep some two weeks ago."

The pirate captain sighed. "And I suppose the secret of his family's treasure died with him?"

"Actually, capitan, I took the liberty of searching his belongings… and found this." He held up a ferry ticket and passed it over.

Kiote examined it thoughtfully. "Krawk Island to Neopia Central and back. Dated the week before his death."

He grinned. "Maybe it's not too late after all." His blue eyes flashed ominously.

_**End of Story  
><strong>_


End file.
